Fifty Shades: Moments In Time
by KIMusicLife
Summary: These are a series of one shots centered around the FSOG trilogy and more specifically the staff and other non-central characters. Just FYI, this story was previously called 50 Shades, just in case anyone gets confused. Also my pen name was previously twilightfan12356 but I changed that as well. More updates coming soon! Kisses! xoxo
1. Fifty Shades of Pain

**Hey, Guys! I just finished reading the Fifty Shades trilogy and it gave me inspiration to write this. Basically it's just going to be a bunch of one-shots that I thought up. Some go in order, some don't. I hope you enjoy! **

**Ana has just left Christian and the staff must deal with him and his mood swings for the next 4 days.**

**Day 1**

"Ana, I don't want these. They were a gift to you!" Christian exclaimed indignantly. He had never been more desperate in his life. She was leaving him and there was nothing he could do about it. He heard her quietly mutter something about not wanting to be reminded of him but by this time he could hardly hear anything but the loud pounding in his ears. Ana ignored the hand that reached out for her arm even though it pained her to do so. She had to stay strong to make this as easy for Christian as possible. She wasn't right for him.

Hearing the commotion that came from the main room, Gail and Taylor glanced at each other wearily as they hurried in. Taylor subconsciously put his hand on the gun he kept by his side at all times and drew it just before he reached the main room where Christian and Ana stood tearfully looking at each other. Christian having finally taken notice of his staff, quickly wiped his eyes. Taylor and Gail glanced at each other again finally grasping the situation. It seemed that Ana had finally had enough of Christian's harsh lifestyle. Neither Gail nor Taylor liked thinking about that side of their boss' life, because of their NDA, but also because it was none of their business. They had been loyal to him for years now and they knew that he was a good man, despite what his private activities made him seem.

Taylor realized he still had his gun drawn as Gail quietly tapped his arm that held the gun out. He cleared his throat awkwardly and slid it back in his upholstery.

Christian took a second to get himself together as Ana walked towards the elevator.

"Taylor, can you please drive Ana back to her apartment?" Christian said trying to restore some type of authority to the situation. Ana stopped her trek to the elevator and turned to glare at Christian. She didn't need to be babysat and she felt another layer of tears forming in her eyes. Just as she was prepared to disregard his offer, Ana looked at Christian's pleading look and caved. She loved him, after all.

"Yes, Sir", Taylor said, leading Ana out. Just before the doors to the elevator closed, Taylor just barely saw Christian fall to the ground on his knees with his head in his hands and Gail's heartbroken face as she watched him.

* * *

**Day 2**

Gail sighed for the third time in the last minute. She was worried about her boss and didn't know what to do. After Taylor took Ana home, he had stayed in that same position on the floor until she'd finally convinced him to get some rest. All night, she could hear his screams and knew that it was yet another of his terrible nightmares. They hadn't been happening since he'd started seeing Ana and she realized with a heavy heart that although he didn't know it, her boss was in love with Anastasia.

Gail's emotions switched from worry for her boss to anger with Ana and Taylor sat patiently as she vented to him. Taylor shared her frustrations having taken home a tearful Ana the night before. He wasn't the best with comfort and didn't want to overstep boundaries with Ana so he just handed her a handkerchief and listened to her quietly sob the entire drive to her apartment. He wasn't sure if he was angry with Christian for his taboo lifestyle or mad at Ana for allowing Christian to fall in love with her and then rip herself away from him.

Gail's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to her. "Someone needs to talk to him." She was giving him an expectant look and he was very tempted to roll his eyes at her indiscretion.

"Gail. You want _me_ to talk to him?" Taylor said incredulously. Taylor and Christian never just talked. They kept it strictly professional. That was just how their relationship worked. He was Taylor's boss, not his buddy. Taylor however couldn't fault Gail for her concern. She'd been with Christian for a bit longer than he had and she was just trying to be….Gail. The mother hen. It both irritated him and made him love her even more.

"Please, Taylor. I haven't heard him leave that office once. At least check that he's alive", Gail pleaded with him. Taylor finally caved, giving her a quick peck on the lips before swallowing worriedly. He moved very slowly towards the office that Christian had vacated for the least 2 days. He realized he had no idea what he would say to his irritable boss considering they'd never particularly talked. Gail gave him a playful smack on the butt to get him going and rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was fond of their boss no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Christian sat concentrating hard on the glider Ana had given him. He had to put it together. He _had_ to. It was his last piece of her. A quiet knock on the door drug him from his concentration, causing him to drop the half completed glider.

"What?!" he snapped in irritation, picking up the dropped glider. Thankfully, the small wooden figure wasn't damaged but he felt his irritation increase at the thought that it could've been. He glanced up to see who stood at the door and glared at Taylor. Taylor swallowed loudly but stood his ground. He promised he would do it for Gail and he knew she was probably somewhere close listening to see if he went through with it.

"Sir….I..We're just concerned…Is there anything I can get you?" Taylor stuttered. He saw a slight twitch of his boss' lip at his nervousness before it quickly dropped.

"You want to do something for me, Taylor?" Christian said, glaring at his right hand man. Taylor nodded wordlessly. Christian knew his anger was mostly drawn from lack of sleep and a broken heart but he couldn't help taking it out on Taylor although he knew it was wrong. Taylor had done nothing but be loyal to Christian and he trusted the man but he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next.

"If you really want to help then explain to me why Ana was so fond of _you_ but hates _me_", he said, bitterness coloring his words although he knew they weren't true. Yes, Ana was fond of Taylor but she had said that she _loved_ Christian. It just didn't make since to Christian. If she loved him, then she wouldn't have left. But Christian couldn't pretend he didn't know why she left him. He was fifty shades of fucked up and didn't deserve her love.

Taylor's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing seemed to come out. He knew that Ana and he had gotten along but that was the last thing he was expecting to come out of his boss' mouth.

After a few minutes, Taylor cleared his throat and finally uttered "She liked you more, sir."

Christian uttered a chuckle with no humor behind it and Taylor couldn't help the grim frown that marred his face. He was surprised his boss hadn't figured it out yet. Christian and Ana were in love.

"Sir if I may?" Taylor said, cautiously. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries with his boss especially in such a fragile state. Christian nodded, silently looking at Taylor expectantly.

"Gail…Miss Jones… and I have worked for you for quite a while now and we've seen you bring a lot of…..different girls here. But you've changed since you met Miss Steele. You're better and for what it's worth I really hope it works out for the both of you", Taylor said sincerely.

Christian glanced up surprised at Taylor's heartfelt words and realized with something akin to appreciation that over the years Taylor had really become his friend. He knew his deepest secrets and had never judged him for it. He took everything in stride.

Taylor felt the emotion in the room and started to feel a bit awkward until he looked into his boss' face and saw the appreciation there marred with sadness.

"Thank you, Taylor. I really don't show you and Miss Jones the appreciation you deserve", he said. Taylor was gracious enough to deny his words although Christian knew they were true.

"Sir, you've done more than enough", Taylor said honestly. He'd paid for his daughters education, given him a place to live, payed him a ridiculously large amount of money, and given him Gail all in the span of a few years. He couldn't ask for more from the man.

"Take the night off, Taylor. Take Gail out. It's all on me", Christian said as Taylor watched him return his attention to the glider he was building.

"Thank you, sir," Taylor said before leaving his boss to sulk in his office with that glider some more. Gail stood waiting for him in the kitchen, smiling at him proudly. He smiled back. He wasn't sure if he had made progress but he sure hoped he did. For his boss' sake.

* * *

**Day 3**

Christian sat frustrated in his office for the third day in a row, fuming. He couldn't get it. This one fucking piece just wouldn't fit. He'd gotten the entire glider done except for this one stupid piece. He realized irritably that his stomach was grumbling angrily at him. He ignored it. He had no time for eating. He needed to finish the glider.

Gail arrived in the kitchen earlier than usual; hoping that if she made a lot of food it might convince Christian to eat. She knew how he felt about wasted food. After Taylor's progress last night, she felt today might be a bit better for her heartbroken boss. In a particularly good mood, she hummed happily as she continued to make pancakes, omelets, and chopped some fruit for her boss.

She arranged all of this neatly on a tray with a glass of orange juice as she heard Taylor awake from their quarters and arrive in the kitchen.

"I have a plate set out for you, Jason. There's plenty more as well so help yourself", she said, smiling at him brightly to Taylor's bewilderment. He wondered briefly how someone could be so happy, this early in the morning but shrugged it off as he dug into his food watching her move towards their boss' office.

Gail knocked quietly and heard no answer. She knocked a little harder and heard a bit of grumbling on the other side of the door. The door finally flung open to reveal her boss dishelved, with red rimmed eyes and a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand.

"What do you want?! Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" Christian snapped. He saw the hurt on Gail's face. A small part of his brain registered that he felt bad about this but before either knew what was happening he had knocked over the tray along with the food on it, causing glass to fly everywhere.

Gail stood frozen against the door frame with her hand over her heart. In all the time she had worked for Christian Grey, he had never lost his temper with her. And she had to admit, it was scary. She saw a flash of regret cross his face as she quickly shuffled up the remains of his food and the glass onto the tray. Gail saw his mouth flash open in shock of what he had done and he attempted to say something but she scurried away before he could. She closed the door behind her tightly before placing her hand over her heart and letting a small sob leave her as she looked at Taylor who sat still in the kitchen looking ready to kill. He had heard. Gail shook her head at him to let him know not to pursue it.

Meanwhile, inside his office Christian had slid to the ground against the door. He could vaguely make out the sound of Gail's sobs and Taylor's voice. He felt another pang of guilt hit him. He had never gotten angry with his staff to such an extent, especially Gail. He appreciated her but he wouldn't be surprised if she sent in her two weeks' notice right this second after the way he had acted towards her. Ana's leaving had brought the worst of him out and now he was taking it out on his most trusted employees. Thinking about Ana caused yet another pang of guilt to course through him.

He rubbed his face before bringing his hand down in wonder. They were wet and he realized in confusion, he was crying. Christian Grey did not cry. Not ever. But as he thought about the past day's events, he couldn't help the quiet sobs that escaped his mouth and it was calming almost to the point of being therapeutic. In just the span of three days he had managed to drive a wedge between him and the entire world around him.

* * *

**Day 4**

Taylor and Gail watched in awe as Christian walked out of his office for the first time in four days. Their eyes followed him as he sat down at the breakfast bar. He looked in exasperation at their watchful gazes before his eyes flickered to Gail. Taylor's eyes narrowed. He hadn't forgotten about yesterday's little episode. Gail turned away from the tense moment and shuffled to make Christian a plate.

She placed it silently in front of him without making eye contact. Just before she scurried away, Christian grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me", Christian said sincerely, hoping at least one woman in his life could forgive his stupid actions.

Gail looked at her hand in his in wonder. She knew her boss wasn't the touchy feely type.

Christian watched as she smiled at him before tensing up a bit as she put his hand on his cheek for a moment to show he was forgiven. For a second, he felt himself relax into her open palm. Her touch reminded him so much of his mother's and he had a random moment of home sickness for a while. He gave her a small smile as she moved away.

Gail noticed Taylor still standing tense in the corner of the kitchen, glowering. She nudged him and he couldn't help but give her a small smile. She was always such a peace maker. Christian and Taylor caught eyes for a moment and gave a slight nod to show that they were good again. Christian realized ruefully that right now, they really were all he had.

"Taylor?" Christian called out just before they exited to the staff quarters.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to find a florist in the next couple of hours for me." Taylor and Gail exchanged large grins, knowing what that meant.

Just before they left, they heard their boss mutter the words "Hearts and flowers it is…"

Things really were going to turn out fine after all.


	2. Fifty Shades of Sophie

**What happens when a very unexpected visitor shows up at the Grey house.**

Taylor couldn't help the soft grin on his face as he watched his daughter hop up and down excitedly at the thought of going to see the the Greys'. She hadn't stopped talking about it since they'd gotten outside of her mother's house and although it was annoying, he thought it was also very cute.

This would be her second time seeing Ana but she had met Christian several times before. Taylor had always appreciated how gracious his boss was about his daughter. He payed for her schooling and never complained about having her over although Taylor was pretty sure that Christian intimidated his daughter.

Taylor was pulled from his thoughts as he watched his daughter quickly hop out of the car before he had even fully pulled into the drive. He shook his head at her in exasperation before following after her. By the time he'd arrived after her, she had already reached the front door and was tentatively looking up at Christian, despite his friendly smile. He never did understand why she was intimidated by the man but he let it go, guiding her farther into the house after throwing his boss a rueful smile.

They walked into the main room together to see Sophie in deep conversation with Ana about the baby. For a moment Taylor considered going to see Gail quickly before remembering that she was still gone visiting her sister.

"How is he doing?" He heard his daughter say, seriously. Taylor had to hold back a chuckle at his daughter. For such a young girl she was so mature for her age and the serious face she held as she quizzed Ana was almost comical.

"He's been doing fine. Do you want to feel?" Ana said grinning at her. Sophie's face lit up with delight at the idea and vigorously nodded her head. Taylor and Christian watched their moment together before a knock sounded at the door alerting both of them. Instead of checking with Sawyer to check who it was from the cameras, he offered to get the door.

Taylor's mouth dropped open in shock at the person stood in the entrance of his boss' home. How she found it, he had no idea. Christian sensed Taylor's discomfort and came over to see what the problem was, only to find his right hand man glaring at a woman that looked uncannily like Sophie. He put two and two together and realized that this must have been Taylor's ex-wife, Sophie's mother.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor said lowly, trying to keep his voice under control to not alert his daughter in the other room of her mother's presence. He vaguely realized that his boss along with Sawyer stood behind him, a look of worry on their face. He waved them off but they stayed put and he felt a pang of appreciation as he realized that they really did have his back.

"What? I can't visit my daughter and ex-husband for a while?" She said with a grin that he knew all too well. He wasn't sure of her intentions but he knew they sure as hell weren't good. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his boss but somehow he knew that Christian would understand.

"How did you even know how to get here?" Taylor barked at her, losing his patience with her antics. The staff had made sure to check that the Greys' house was not on the map anywhere and was not available to be looked up as a safety precaution. He thanked the stars that Gail wasn't here to see him so riled up.

Her mouth curved into a bright smile and he turned around just in time to see Sophie throw herself at her mother.

"Mommy! I didn't know you were coming!" Sophie chirped brightly, glancing briefly at her father's angry face in confusion. Taylor quickly rearranged his face into a calm mask. No reason for unnecessary arguing in front of their daughter.

"How are you, sweetie?" Sophie's mother asked, pretending that nothing had gone on just a second ago. Taylor glanced at Christian quickly in regret.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I had no idea about this but I assure you it won't happen again", Taylor apologized quietly to his boss with conviction. He nodded to Sawyer and the man quietly slinked away back to the CCTV room.

"It's alright, Jason. She's not dangerous, is she?" Christian assured him. Taylor was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have such an understanding boss.

"No, sir. I don't think she is. But I think I should talk to her, so if you don't mind taking Sophie for a bit….." Taylor trailed off. It was rare for him to ask anything of Christian but when he did it was for good reason. His boss quickly agreed before clearing his throat, interrupting the conversation between Sophie and her mother.

"Hey, Sophie I think Ana wants to talk to you some more about the baby. And I bet she wouldn't mind you feeling her tummy again…"he tempted her. Sophie's face lit up like a Christmas tree before she bounded out of her mother's arms and followed Christian out of the room. Taylor shot him a grateful look to which he returned with a smile. After making sure the room was clear, Taylor grabbed his ex's arm and dragged her to the kitchen as she struggled with his hold. At this point he didn't care if he was man handling her. She had passed a huge boundary coming to his boss' home. They glowered at each other for a while neither saying anything before Taylor felt his temper boil over.

"Well?! What's the fucking scoop? Because I just can't seem to figure out why you decided to show up here! You never have before, what changed?" Taylor yell-whispered at her in the event that someone would hear.

The woman before him rolled her eyes before looking at her painted nails leisurely.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Jason. She's my daughter too and I deserve to be able to see her no matter where she is", she snarled at him without glancing up from her pedicured hand.

Taylor snorted at her. He knew it had absolutely nothing to do with Sophie. Yes, she loved her daughter but Taylor had a gut feeling that this had more to do with him than Sophie.

"Cut the crap! What are you really here for?! Is it money? I have money moved into your account every month!"

She finally looked up at that, having the audacity to look hurt at the insinuation that she was some sort of gold digger. Yeah, because that was so unlike her. Her face quickly returned to its steel mask of calm. She'd perfected it during the time he'd known her.

"Do you really want to know what this is, Jason?" She said, stalking toward him. Taylor quickly moved away from her but she didn't relent her trek toward him. He suddenly feared her reasoning for coming here.

"I miss you," she finally said in a quiet voice. If Taylor hadn't known her so well, he might have actually fell for her false act. However, Jason _did_ know her and he knew that she had probably just broken up with one of her most recent boy toys. Taylor's face twisted up at the thought and he pushed her away causing her to gasp in surprise. Taylor thought about Gail briefly and couldn't help the surge of anger that passed through him at the thought of their relationship ever being jeopardized because of the woman before him.

"Jason! Don't you turn your back on me! I gave you a daughter, for fuck's sake!" she yelled at him. Taylor turned back to her. Bringing up Sophie was a low blow and she knew it.

Meanwhile, Sophie stood leaning in to hear a bit better outside of the kitchen. She'd heard everything they'd said and could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She didn't like hearing them fight.

After realizing that Sophie had snuck away, Christian sent Ana up to rest and followed the sound of the yelling he'd heard only to see Sophie eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sophie?" Christian said and he watched as the little girl turned around with a heart broken expression on her face and tears dripping from her eyes. Before he got the chance to ask her if she was okay, she had flung herself at Christian. He felt his body tense up for a moment as she sobbed into his shoulder before he relaxed realizing that this was nothing but a child needing some comfort. He gently picked her up and sat down on one of the couches in the main room without jostling her shaking form. He could still hear Jason and his ex arguing and he wondered briefly what Sophie heard that had shaken her up so badly.

After a few moments more of crying, Sophie straightened up, remembering that she was in fact intimidated by Christian. She quickly wiped her eyes and glanced up at him nervously. Christian tried smiling at her but she ended up hanging her head and his smile quickly dropped.

"Sophie, are you alright?" he asked gently. He knew the girl was afraid of him which is why he tried to keep his demeanor towards her as nice as possible.

"I'm sorry about your shirt", was all she muttered as she continued to look down, a few more tears escaping. The bewildered adult and tearful child sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit longer before Christian decided he couldn't take it any longer.

"Would you like to see something, Sophie?" he asked, holding his arm out for her to take. She hesitated briefly, glancing at the kitchen door where Jason still was before nodding her head. She glanced at him curiously as he led her towards the piano and sat her down on the stool beside him.

"Would you like to learn to play?" Christian said. He knew a smart girl like her would probably be interested and he hoped that it would take her mind off the voices in the kitchen.

"Yes, sir," she said, quietly but he could see the excitement flash behind her eyes and he grinned silently, ignoring her formality towards him.

Jason and Sophie's mother stood on opposite ends of the kitchen glaring daggers at each other. They had both said some things that they would probably regret later but right now Taylor couldn't help thinking about how much he wished he had never even gotten involved with the woman. He felt slightly guilty as he realized that if they hadn't been together, he would have never gotten Sophie.

"Just leave. I don't want to see you here _ever_," Taylor said in a calm voice. He was done with yelling about it. She looked at him, really _looked_ at him and she realized that there was no way around his resolve. She pouted reminding him of Sophie for a moment before she stormed off. Taylor released a breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as he heard the door close.

Taylor heard the sounds of the piano and realized that with all the chaos, he had forgotten about Sophie. He found her seated at the piano playing a duet of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' with his boss. She was grinning prettily at him and he felt his spirits instantly lift. Christian caught Taylor's eye watching from the doorway and waved him in, nudging Sophie to bring her from her trance.

Sophie's eyes instantly filled with tears but there was a large grin on her face.

"Daddy! I was worried about you!", she exclaimed at him, mock glaring as he picked her up into his arms.

"Worried? About what?" Taylor asked although he knew she'd probably heard them arguing.

"I was worried that you and mommy would get back together again. What a disaster that would be!" Sophie said grinning at her father innocently. Taylor and Christian locked eyes before everyone cracked up. All was right in the world once again and it was all because of her.


	3. Fifty Shades of Labor

**The birth of Theodore Grey in the staff's perspective.**

Ana rolled over uncomfortably for the fourth time in the last hour. She glanced at the clock only to see that it was 2:00 in the morning. She groaned quietly as to not wake her husband who had been sleeping quietly beside her all night without so much as a peep. She had been having the same uncomfortable poke in her belly for the last two hours to which she would roll over in hopes that she could get some relief.

The thought had crossed her mind that she was in fact more than 9 months and that she should probably wake Christian up in the event that she was going into labor. Ana quickly moved this thought aside. It had not been her first time having false alarms since she'd exceeded the nine months mark and she knew it was sometimes exhausting for Christian to get so worked up about the birth of his son only for it to just be her overreacting.

Another sharp jab hit her, this time a little harder and Ana's hand flew to her stomach. She rubbed it gently, hoping to soothe the residual pain. Yes, she'd gone through false alarms but she had to admit to herself that they normally didn't last this long and had never been this painful for such extended bouts of time.

She glanced at Christian's peaceful face and couldn't help smiling softly at him until another painful jab pierced her stomach and it quickly morphed into a grimace. They were getting closer together and she decided that despite her protesting brain, she would wake Christian up. She knew he'd be upset if she didn't no matter if it was a false alarm or not.

"Christian, honey, wake up." She said, trying to keep the slight panic out of her voice to no avail. Christian's eyes instantly snapped open, and she jumped a bit at how easily he could read her even in his unconsciousness. Once he took in his surroundings, he relaxed considerably and glanced at her in confusion.

"Christian, don't freak out but I think I am going into labor", Ana said in as much of a calm voice as she could. She knew her soothing wouldn't help as she delivered the news. She watched his eyes widen before he hopped out of bed suddenly and ran his fingers through his hair as she had seen him do so many times before.

"Okay, Okay. Oh, god. Oh, god. What do you need? Shouldn't we have had a plan for something like this?!" he barked, running has hands through his hair some more. He was losing that closely attained control that he had kept for so many years.

"Honey, calm down. Gail and I already planned for something like this. There's a bag on the foot of the bed that has everything we'll need. All you have to do is get me to the hospital", Ana said. Although the matter was completely frantic in its self, she couldn't help the slight amusement that peeked its way onto her lips as she watched him pace around like a cartoon character trying to figure out what the word 'hospital' meant.

"Hospital, hospital. Okay, I can do that. Gail! I'll call Gail", he exclaimed with something akin to relief. Ana quietly watched him, not bothering to point out that if he really wanted to get her to the hospital it would be wisest to call Taylor or just drive her himself.

Gail snuggled closer to Taylor as he snored quietly beside her. She could feel his snores vibrate between their two bodies and smiled quietly in her half-sleep state.

The shrill ring of their telephone woke both of them and Gail ended up reaching the phone before Taylor could, ignoring his exasperated glare.

"Hello?" she answered wondering who could possibly be calling at the wee hours of the morning.

"Gail! Thank God! It's Ana! She's having the baby!" Christian's panicked voiced yelled down the phone. She had heard her boss frantic on many occasions but never to this extent. She could practically hear him running his fingers through his hair in frustration and she immediately hopped to action.

"Jason! It's Mr. Grey! He thinks Ana might be going into labor!" Gail informed Taylor. He quickly hopped out of the bed and threw on some presentable clothing.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, I've informed Taylor. He'll pull the car around and be waiting for you at the front. Did Ana tell you about the bag that we had set for her?" Gail said, nodding to Taylor as he left, hearing the orders she had spoken to Christian.

"Yes, she did. You're a lifesaver, Gail." There was a pause on the phone where Gail sat smiling softly. She heard Christian talking to Ana quietly and hopped up realizing that he might want her to accompany them to the hospital. From experience with her sister, she knew how stressful it was to be in labor and that Ana would probably want a woman alongside her to guide her through the pain.

"Gail! What do I do? She's in pain….", Gail heard the slight crack in Christian's words and she knew she would probably be more help to Ana right now than Christian would.

"She's going into labor, Christian", Gail didn't bother correcting her slip in formality towards her boss", she's going to be in pain. It's your job to comfort her."

"Okay, comfort her", he repeated, quietly to himself, probably forgetting that Gail was still seated on the phone. Gail heard a quiet shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"Ana, baby, I know it hurts. We'll get through this. And soon we'll have a beautiful baby with us…..

Gail sat the phone down and hit the speaker button before moving away to find some clothing.

"This is all your fault, you asshole!", Gail heard Ana's voice from the other end screaming. Gail chuckled quietly, hoping that she wouldn't hurt her boss' feeling too bad during this labor. But she knew how much pain Ana must be in and that when you're having those contractions all you can think about is how much you hate all men.

After getting dressed, Gail rushed from the staff headquarters not bothering to hang up the phone. She didn't have to go far. Both Anastasia and Christian sat on the white plush couch with the duffle bag beside them in the main room. Ana was struggling against Christian's hands that were trying to pick her up bridal style and Christian looked as though he was ready to burst. She knew how her boss' temper could be but she just hoped he could reel it in while Ana was in labor.

"I'm here, Mr. Grey! How can I help?" Gail said, rushing forward to support Ana's head against the couch.

"I just need to get her to the van outside but she fucking won't stop struggling!" Christian said in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose. At least it was an upgrade from ripping his hair out from the roots. He knew that she was probably in pain. Well, actually he had no idea how much pain she must be going through but he just wished for once she would listen to him! He had her best interest at heart.

"Ana, darling, we need to get you to the hospital and I'm not strong enough to carry you. Please let Mr. Grey carry you to the car," Ana glanced at Gail's honest eyes and nodded silently, allowing Christian to pick her up in his arms gently and the bag in his left hand. They moved towards the door but just before they reached it, Christian turned back to Gail who was standing hesitantly by the couch, not sure if she was needed anymore.

"Aren't you coming, Gail?" he said, smiling at her as if he could read her thoughts. After her working for him for some years now, Christian knew how much she enjoyed kids. He knew she probably wished she had a few of her own but due to her age, she probably wouldn't have the opportunity. Not that she was old, but there was a certain age that doctors deemed responsible to have children and she exceeded it by a few years. And more than that, she had done more for Ana and the baby than he could ever pay her for. He was secretly grateful that his staff would be by his side during this rollercoaster although he had his suspicions that it wasn't as much of a secret as he would hope. Bottom line, as much as he hated to admit it to their face, he needed them and the birth of his baby was not going to be an exception.

"Yes, sir", Gail responded without bothering to hide the excited gleam in her eye. She had always wanted her own children and she was excited to have a pair of little feet running around for her to help take care of although that would not come until a little bit later. She followed closely behind her boss and Ana, snatching the bag from Christian's hands with no complaint from him. She knew he needed the control but holding a pregnant Ana and the bag was just ridiculous.

They reached the car fairly quickly in Christian's panic and slid Ana in gently before sliding in himself. Taylor held the door open as Gail slid in herself, giving her a wink before quickly moving around to the driver's seat with Sawyer seated in the passenger's seat.

Taylor wasted no time as he pressed his foot to the floor, not worried about his speed. Anastasia's moans were getting louder and more frequent and he knew he didn't have very much time to get her to the nearest hospital. He drove a little faster.

Ten minutes later they still hadn't reached the hospital, Anastasia's water had broken a while ago and everyone was tensed up at the sight of the large buildup of traffic ahead of them. Christian cursed under his breath, trying not to alarm Ana although he knew that if they didn't get to the hospital soon, they'd have much more to deal with than a little traffic. Taylor hesitated for second, locking eyes with his boss in the rearview mirror. Setting his decision, he nodded to himself before pulling out of the lane of traffic and hitting the gas harshly, zooming in between the two lanes in a very dangerous maneuver. He glanced around, making sure no cops were present before reaching a speed that he was sure was illegal but with Anastasia's distressed sounds from behind him, he knew somehow his boss wouldn't begrudge him for his reckless driving. He was almost positive that if it had actually been Christian, he'd have done the same thing.

By the time they reached the hospital, Anastasia had begun to scream obscenities at anyone who tried to touch her before she eventually was calmed down by a nurse. After putting her in a wheelchair, Ana was wheeled towards the next available room, Christian following close behind her. Taylor, seeing the nurse about to protest about this arrangement, shook his head at her in a silent warning. He knew his boss was in a very fragile state right now and if she cared about her job, she would leave him be.

"I want him with me", Ana managed to grunt out between her shallow breaths. She weakly reached out for Christian's hand and he took it quickly before giving the nurse a look, telling her that he meant business. The nurse nodded before running towards the closest room and closing the door tightly behind her.

Taylor and Gail were left standing in the hallway of the hospital gazing at each other wearily. It was still only five in the morning and Gail felt exhausted beyond belief. She could only imagine what Ana must be going through. Sawyer joined them after parking the car quickly and sat down with Taylor and Gail in three empty chairs. Before she knew it, Gail's head plunked onto Taylor's shoulder and she was sound asleep. Sawyer and Taylor exchanged amused glances over her head.

Meanwhile, Anastasia sat on an uncomfortable hospital bed surrounded by 6 nurses that she could count and Christian stood also with scrubs on. If she wasn't in so much pain, she probably would have giggled at how comical he looked in the getup.

Another contraction hit her and she felt herself go light headed. She couldn't help the angry stream of profanities aimed towards her husband that left her mouth.

"Okay, Anastasia. When I tell you to push, I want you to push. Now, push!" The too cheerful doctor encouraged her. Anastasia pushed with all she had, feeling a few veins pop out of her neck and plopped back down onto her bed in exhaustion once she could push no more. She vaguely wondered how doctors could look so damn happy, while watching people scream in agony.

She glanced at Christian briefly through her blurred vision and saw how green he looked. Christian had seen a lot of things in his life, especially in his childhood. He'd been tortured at the hands of a pimp and watched his mother die. But never had he seen anything so horrifying as Anastasia in so much pain giving birth to their baby. He had made the terrible mistake of looking down and what he'd seen would be forever embedded in his mind. He knew that it would be tough fitting a baby out of such a small place but he couldn't shake the image from his head. Even more than that, he was shocked to notice that he felt slightly embarrassed in front of the nurses as every time Ana would push, she'd scream another insult at him. However, he felt himself almost thankful that she had some way to relieve the stress. Every time she got through with another stream of expletives, she would plop back on her bed looking rather relaxed albeit tired. It seemed to be almost therapeutic for her although he'd never heard his wife be so vulgar.

_Push._ "I fucking hate you!"

_Push._ "You did this to me, you peace of shit!"

_Push. _"Why the fuck didn't I just become a lesbian!"

_One more, Mrs. Grey. You're doing so well. _"When I get out of this fucking hospital bed, I'm going to kick your ass, Christian!"

And finally, a few minutes later they welcomed a beautiful baby boy into their world named Theodore Grey and Christian and Ana had never been happier in their life.

Taylor and Gail heard the door to the hospital room open and they snapped to attention as Christian stood before them with a look of wonder on his face. Sawyer had left a while ago to get some sleep at Taylor's encouragement.

"Sir, how is she?" Taylor asked cautiously. He couldn't quite place the look on his boss' face and he was starting to get worried.

"It's a he, Jason! He's beautiful!" Christian said, finally speaking up. Jason and Gail smiled softly, finally understanding what their boss meant. Taylor felt a large burst of pride for his boss. He'd come a long way from the man Jason had known when he'd first come to work for him. He'd been controlling, irritable, not to mention his lifestyle. Now, the man that stood before him had done a complete one-eighty and Jason felt a surge of companionship towards the man that he had been there for in the last few years.

"I'm very happy for you, Mr. Grey", Gail said, and the happiness in her face spoke volumes.

"Thank you. Both of you," he said quietly, locking eyes with both of them to convey the gravity of his gratitude. He really did owe it all to them and no amount of money in the world could repay them for all they had done.

"You're welcome, sir. I'm just glad that I got her here on time", Taylor said, trying to loosen up the emotional moment. Taylor was never a particularly emotional man but he knew when it was appropriate with his boss and when it wasn't and he could tell that in this moment, it was time to be Christian's friend less than his employee.

"Drop the sir, Jason. And come meet him!" Christian exclaimed. He'd never been happier in his life and he felt that it was appropriate to share his happiness with the two people who deserved it the most.

Gail and Taylor followed him into the room, Gail nearly jumping on the balls of her feet and Taylor hanging back cautiously as to not crowd Anastasia.

Anastasia sat exhausted in bed, sleeping with a beaming Christian holding their baby. After they entered the room, Ana startled awake and smiled at the both of them from her place on the bed. She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable on the hospital bed.

Gail walked forward first as Christian beckoned her forward and he smiled at her eagerness. He sat the baby gently into her arms and Gail expertly cradled him as only a woman could. Gail and the baby stared at each other gently both seeming to be enticed with the other and if Taylor didn't know her so well, he would have missed the slight sheen of tears that covered Gail's eyes. Christian and Ana must have noticed as well and they looked away, allowing Gail to have a moment with the baby, knowing she wouldn't have a moment like this of her own.

Gail smiled when the baby began to fuss in her arms and handed her gently to Ana's waiting arms. Ana cradled him to her chest and softly stroked his cheek. After a moment more of comfortable silence, she caught Taylor's eye as he stood silently by the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Taylor! Come meet him!" Ana begged….or demanded. Taylor smiled at her tone and moved forward allowing Ana to settle the fussing baby in his arms.

To everyone's amazement, as soon as the baby reached the comfort of Taylor's cradle, he stopped crying. Ana was surprised at how a large man like Taylor could be so gentle. Taylor briefly was reminded of the birth of his own child, Sophie. He knew nothing could bring more joy into the world then having a child and he found himself smiling at the small baby. He noticed that the child looked strikingly like Christian. Same grey eyes, same long nose, and a small tuft of copper hair topped his head. Ana and Christian looked at the soft moment between their staff member and their son in adoration.

"He looks like you, sir…Christian", Taylor said remembering his boss' reprimand earlier about his formality towards him.

"Yes, he does. He has the same beautiful grey eyes as his father", Ana said, lovingly looking up at Christian. Taylor turned away from them slightly, allowing them to have their moment and continued to gaze quietly at the baby. Gail cooed at the baby from beside him and he couldn't help briefly wondering what it would be like if it was him and Gail that were having a child and regretfully realizing that it would never come to be.

Taylor sniffed quietly, drawing everyone's attention to the normally stoic man.

"Jason?" Ana said, quietly asking if he was okay. It was pretty hard to miss the slight glisten in his eyes.

Christian moved toward the man that he had depended on for years now and merely put an understanding hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly at the man but was gracious enough to not respond on the man's display of emotion.

After a moment or so, Taylor was surprised to hear a quiet chuckle escape his mouth, Christian returning it with his own. Gail and Ana exchanged bemused glances before bursting out in giggles as well. The baby seemed to be the only sane one in the group as he quietly gurgled and eventually fell asleep. The relief and happiness in the room was palpable and Theodore Grey sat in the circle of Taylor's arms, unaware of the joy he had brought to them just from being him.


	4. Fifty Shades of Mia

**Mia's perspective of Jack Hyde's kidnapping and the scenes after with her drifting in and out of consciousness. This all takes place within about 2 or 3 days. Leaves out scenes where she would probably be talking to police and getting examined.**

Mia glanced at her bodyguard who sat reading a book she didn't recognize, before tiptoeing towards him. She made sure he was too preoccupied to notice her before slipping towards the front door. She knew how her parents felt about her safety but she felt it was completely unnecessary and it put a damper on the relationships between her and her friends. She couldn't even go out without a bodyguard and she knew it made her friends uncomfortable.

A sound from behind her drew her from her thoughts and she winced thinking she had been caught. She glanced back cautiously, expecting to see her bodyguard's disapproving look, only to see him sound asleep snoring loudly from his spot on the sofa. Mia stifled her giggle before shaking her head and walking out the back door, closing it quietly behind her. She had gone over this plan several times and made sure to avoid the overhead camera that she knew her parents had planted on the top of the front door to sense any movement.

She walked around to the front door and squealed excitedly at the realization that she had successfully escaped her parents tightly knit security. She loved them and she knew they loved her too but sometimes they could be overbearing. Seeing a black van pull up on the side of the house with tinted windows, she smiled and waved assuming it was her friend, Lily who was supposed to be picking her up. Everything was working out perfectly according to plan.

Until a rough pair of hands yanked her into the van and her smile changed to a look of horror. A woman who was obviously not Lily sat glaring at her with a gun pointed at Mia's head. Mia hated guns almost as much as she hated how overprotective her parents were. But as the situation finally settled on Mia, she wished for nothing more than her overprotective, overbearing parents to be here with her. A man sat in the front, grinning at her maliciously.

"Liz, tie her up. I don't want her getting any ideas", the man ordered. The woman named Liz, grabbed one of Mia's hands that were raised in the air palms face up, and tied it to the other hand. She had heard on some talk show that when you were in danger, a good technique was to lift your hands palm facing up as a sign of surrender. Mia supposed that didn't apply to everyone because the woman showed no sympathy as she tied Mia's hands with duct tape roughly behind her.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Anastasia Steele, would you?" the man in the front said. Mia felt her blood run cold and her heart pick up speed. Ana? How did they know she knew Ana?

"It's Mia isn't it? Sister of Christian Grey?" At the sound of her brother's name, her ears perked up and she felt a surge of hope. If he knew Ana was missing, he'd have to come for her, right?

"I swear if you lay a hand on Ana or my brother….." Mia threatened, lowly. The man laughed at her darkly from the front and glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"What could you possibly do to me? I'm surprised you haven't asked why I've kidnapped you yet?" He taunted her.

Mia realized he was right and racked her brain for a reason that he would want to hurt Ana and her. All she could think of was that her family was very well off financially and that it had to be about money. But if it was about money, then why kidnap her _and_ Ana?

Mia's heart dropped to her stomach as she answered her own question in her head. She remembered what the man had said about her brother and the bitterness she had heard in his voice as he said his name. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. He was using her and Ana as bait. He was going to hurt Christian by hurting the people he loved.

Mia gulped at the thought and tried to focus on something else.

She hadn't even realized that the man in the front had already begun to drive and glancing at his speedometer, he was going dangerously over the limit. Mia pushed aside the thought that she would end up dying in a car crash with two people who had kidnapped her and instead focused on the woman who still had the gun in her hand.

The gun was no longer pointed at Mia and Mia noticed that she had an odd look on her face. It seemed as though the woman didn't want to be there any more than Mia did. Mia realized that she might be able to use this to her advantage and made sure to make her expression as soft as possible before speaking.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" She said trying to sound nonchalant and wincing at her choice of words. She wasn't sure what to say, but she definitely didn't want the woman to think that she was weak or scared.

The woman glanced at her with a look on her face that Mia thought was almost similar to sympathy before she quickly schooled her features and glared at the girl.

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, we won't need to", she said, emphasizing her words with the gun still in her hand. Mia felt herself tense up at the sight of the gun again, before deciding that maybe the woman wasn't the best tactic of getting out of the situation. Mia sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

When they finally stopped, the man in the front got out.

"Keep her here and make sure she shuts up", he commanded the woman before disappearing around the corner of the building that they were parked in front of. Mia and the woman sat glaring at each other for a while before Mia glanced away to see if she could find anything useful inside the car. She wasn't done trying to get away from them.

"Y'know you'll never get away with this",

"Alright, kid. I'm getting tired of your smart mouth", the woman, said irritably before she came towards Mia's mouth with another roll of tape. Mia took this as an opportunity and kicked the woman away from her trying to open the door with her still tied hands. After a moment the woman recovered from Mia's kick, but by this time she had a bloody nose and Mia had been able to budge the door handle open.

The woman screamed in anger before launching herself at Mia, knocking both of them out of the already opened door and to the ground outside. With her legs free, Mia kicked frantically at the woman while trying to undo her bound hands from their tape. From the corner of her eye, Mia noticed the woman grabbed the earlier discarded gun and she froze. She turned slowly toward the woman cautiously and saw the woman glaring at her in triumph, holding the gun against Mia's head.

"Now, look, bitch. This has nothing to do with you, so if you'll just be a good little puppy this will all be over and Jack and I will leave you to your perfect little family," the woman stopped her speech, and looked worried for a moment. Mia realized that she had just revealed her kidnapper's identity and now she had a name to put to both of them when they got caught. Mia ignored the woman as she kicked at her again.

The woman shook her head in exasperation at Mia's feeble attempts at getting free before she pulled a syringe from her pocket.

"I really didn't want to have to do this", She said, and for a moment Mia saw a glimpse of true sympathy in her eyes.

The last thing Mia heard before she went under was screaming and the faint sounds of sirens.

When Mia finally began to come to, the first thing she registered was that she was moving, and fast.

"I think she's waking up! Miss Grey, can you hear me?" Mia vaguely realized that the voice she was hearing was not that of the woman who had helped kidnap her and relief flooded her mind albeit mixed with a throbbing pain in her head as she realized that she was in an ambulance. She willed her mouth to form the word 'yes' but the effort was exhausting.

"Her name is Mia….." She recognized that voice. Where did she know that voice from?

"Mia, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand as hard as you can" Mia tried to move her hand and was able to at least manage a twitch of her finger before she felt herself falling back into the darkness. She was so tired but she had to stay awake. She had to…..

"Did you see that! She moved her finger!"

"Miss Grey, I need you to stay awake" _I'm sorry_, Mia thought before she felt herself drift into the darkness once again.

The next time Mia felt herself awake, it was to the sound of that same voice she had heard earlier. The one she had thought sounded just like an angel's. And whoever it was they were crying. Mia somehow felt that she was intruding on a personal moment considering the person didn't know she was partially conscious. She found herself trying to take in her surroundings before she realized that although she was awake, she couldn't open her eyes or speak. She felt herself panic slightly.

Mia attempted to move her hand again like she had earlier, to alert the person beside her that she was awake and trying to move but still only managed a finger twitch.

Ethan was half startled to death when he felt the movement and looked at the love of his life warily for a moment, not sure if he had imagined the gesture or not. He tried encouraging her to move again.

"Mia? Babe? If you can hear me, try to move again. Please, just move something. Please, Mia," Ethan begged her, feeling his eyes fill up with tears as he got no response for a few moments.

Mia, however, sat panicking trying desperately to call out to the man she now recognized as Ethan Kavanaugh and the person she loved. She struggled some more and vaguely wondered what drug the kidnapper had given her that could have possibly caused her so much damage. In Mia's struggle, she willed her hand to squeeze Ethan's hand which had a death grip on hers. She still merely managed a twitch of her hand but this time it was slightly more sure of it's self.

Ethan's head immediately perked up again and without any further proof needed he pressed the nurse button.

"Thank God, Mia. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay", Ethan said, in relief. Mia could nearly hear his beaming smile regardless of the fact that her eyes still hadn't opened. Just as she heard the nurse call her name, entering her room, she felt herself slip back into unconsciousness but not before giving Ethan a small smile. She wasn't sure if her face muscles had actually moved to form the smile or not but she drifted off hoping that he would get the message.

The third time Mia woke up, she cautiously willed her eyes to open and sighed in relief when she was able to successfully open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital room that had a strong odor of that disinfectant smell that hospitals seemed to always smell like. She groaned inwardly before realizing that there were other people in her room and they were screaming. Loud. It seemed her room was completely engulfed in chaos and she instantly regretted waking up so soon.

"Shes's awake!"

"I'm so sorry Miss Grey. I tried to get your family out, but they're so persistent"

"Dear, how do you feel?"

"I guess you've technically gotten high for your first time finally". That definitely had to be Elliot.

"Elliot, that is so inappropriate!"

Mia felt her head spinning and tried in vain to get everyone to quiet down. Mia rolled her eyes and gave up realizing that this was probably what they needed to release their pent up angst. She had a hunch that they probably hadn't slept in a while and from the looks of it she was right.

From the corner of her eye, Mia noticed yet another person enter her room and she felt her entire face lift into a smile at the sight of Christian Grey before her mind was instantly flooded with worry. His face was taut and he looked like he had aged at least 5 years with a large amount of stubble on her face. She remembered why exactly she was here to begin with and hoped to God that Ana was okay.

Somehow her family hadn't taken even the slightest break in their chaos and she glanced at Christian giving him an exasperated glance before looking back at her family. Mia steeled herself for what she planned to do before taking a deep breath.

"Everyone. Be. Quiet!" She yelled as loud as she could with her sore, parched throat. She saw everyone's heads turn towards hers looking sheepish and she felt herself giving an amused smile at them.

"Now, I really appreciate that you all came here for me but I would really like it if you guys came in one at a time. I'm a bit overwhelmed."

Everyone nodded their head understandingly before glancing at Christian knowing they had to talk. She realized that Ethan would probably want to talk to her first and she turned her head to him, looking at him apologetically.

He shrugged it off casually, albeit slightly disappointed. "It's alright, babe. I'll be outside when you're ready to talk", he said, giving her that smile that had always made her heart stop, before he coaxed everyone out the door, leaving only Christian and Mia.

They sat looking at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Both had about a million questions running through their heads and they weren't sure how to broach any of them.

Mia, finally tired of the awkward silence, patted the seat beside her on her hospital bed. She'd missed her big brother and right now she really needed some answers. Her memory of the past events had come back for the most part. She remembered being stupid enough to sneak out and she remembered being drugged by that bitch. She shook her head of her anger and instead focused on how terrible her brother looked at the moment. If she hadn't known the true reason for his damper, she'd think he was ill.

Christian didn't hesitate for a second at her request and carefully climbed into her bed, making sure to be cautious of the fluids that were attached to her. As soon as he was in arms reach, Mia grabbed him into a bear hug before putting her head onto his chest, giving him a few moments to get comfortable.

Mia sniffled quietly beside him, but Christian noticed anyway and rubbed her back softly. Out of everyone in his family, he found it easiest to allow Mia's touch. From the moment he had seen her, he knew that she was special and he had to protect her. And somehow, he had failed his own sister. Christian held her a little tighter at the thought.

"Sorry, I just missed you and I was so worried", she whispered after a few moments.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Ana but you're safe now. I promise", Christian whispered into his little sister's hair, closing his eyes. He'd been so busy watching over Ana that it hadn't actually hit him how worried he had been about his sister as well until just then. He couldn't even imagine what could've been done to Mia, had him and Taylor not gotten there when they had to get Ana. He wouldn't have lost one, but two woman in his life.

Christian quickly snapped to attention, startling Mia, before turning to her with panic in his eyes.

"That fucker didn't touch you, did he?" He snapped at her. He realized that he was probably scaring her but at the moment he was just hoping that his sister hadn't been harmed by someone as vile as Jack Hyde.

"No, no! Calm down, Christian, you're hurting me", she said in a quiet tone. He noticed her voice crack and he looked down, realizing that in his frenzy to get an answer, he'd grabbed her arm harshly. He quickly let go as if he had been burned before returned to his laid back position beside Mia and tucking her back under his arm.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just…." Christian sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he could tell his sister anything but he didn't know how to tell her all that had gone on with Ana and him in such a short time. Every time he thought over it, he felt the anger come over him again and he had to find that control that he'd worked so hard to attain over the years because he knew that if he didn't, he'd lose it.

"I know, Christian. I know." And even though he hadn't explained, he knew his little sister truly did understand him. Out of the few people who had come into his life, she was one of them who had loved him for him.

"Christian…..how's Ana?" Mia had been wanting to know how her sister in law was since the moment she had woken up but she wasn't sure how she would handle the news and chickened out of asking about it.

Christian breathed in deeply at her question before heaving a huge, weary sigh.

"Cracked ribs, fracture to her hairline, and a broken leg but other than that her nurse says that her vitals look good and she doesn't have any swelling in her brain", Christian said. He felt his chest constrict with guilt again and found himself rubbing his face, a habit that he had acquired along with the hair pulling.

Christian felt a hand being placed gently on his cheek, before he glanced up realizing that he had let a few tears slip and that his little sister was trying to comfort him. A few more slipped out and he didn't bother hiding them as he thought over everything that had happened. He realized that with all the chaos, all the people to contact, Christian hadn't let himself really take in the reality of what happened. Mia seemed to have that affect on people or maybe she just knew him well enough to know when he needed to mourn.

Christian felt his head lean into Mia's hand and he closed his eyes, allowing himself this moment.

"Christian…..you're going to make me cry", Mia said. Watching her brother look so broken was not something she saw everyday and it was heartbreaking to say the least. She felt her own tears build up before she could stop them.

After a moment of tearful silence, Mia felt Christian's cheek leave it's place against her palm before he settled her head back in their earlier position. Neither commented on what had just transpired between the two and Mia knew it was one of those rare moments of vulnerability that he hadn't showed with many others and she promised to herself that she would keep it to herself.

"Mia, I love you", Christian said, softly. Christian furrowed his eyebrow as he heard his little sister utter another sob quietly, trying to cover it within his shoulder. He lifted her head gently.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said confused. He considered briefly that it could be the drugs that hadn't fully left her system.

"You said you loved me. It's just; you've never said that to me before. I always knew, but now that you've said it….." Mia stuttered out her words through her hiccupped sobs. Christian frowned and racked his brain for some other time that he knew wasn't there, that he had said he loved his sister. Regret caused Christian to swallow heavily.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I _do_ love you. I know I don't say it all the time but I do", Christian said, feeling like the worst person in the world. After all that he and his sister had been through, he'd neglected to tell her the one thing that showed how much she meant to him. He vowed to himself to start telling the people around him from now on how much they meant to him. He'd come to close to losing people in his life not to.

"It's okay. I just love you and Ethan and mom…..and just everyone….so much and I'm so glad you found me…." Christian noticed that Mia was started to ramble in attempt to keep herself awake as her eyes began to droop. Christian watched his little sisters eyes finally close before slipping quietly out of her bed and kissing her on the head quietly.

"Goodnight, Mia. Sweet dreams", he whispered. Mia mumbled back at him in her sleep before falling completely unconscious with a content smile on her face.

**Hey, guys. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer but I've been very busy with school lately. Anyways, this probably wasn't my best but I hope you enjoyed it. Review please and thanks in advance! :P**


	5. Fifty Shades of Family

**Christian Grey hadn't expected to get such a change in his life from such a tiny person. A forgotten seen taking place after Fifty Shades Freed, showing yet another side of our 50 shades.**

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Business and Acquisitions**

Bored out of my mind! Distract me? ;)

* * *

**Christian Grey, Bored CEO, Grey Enterprises and Holdings**

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Ben and Jerry and Christian?**

Yeah me, too. I can't stop thinking about last night ;) Round 2 tonight? This time I get to lick the ice cream off of _you_.

* * *

**Anastasia Steele, Publisher, Grey International Publishing**

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Twitching Palms**

* * *

For fucks' sake, Ana! I'm in a meeting and my erection just lifted the table! I don't know if I should punish you or fuck you when I get home….

**Christian Grey, Twitchy Palmed CEO, Grey Enterprises and Holdings**

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: It's only fair….**

* * *

How about both? :P

**Anastasia Steele, Publisher, Grey International Publishing**

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Temptation**

* * *

I really can't wait to get you alone! Now, back to work before I have to show up and fuck you on your office desk!

**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises and Holdings**

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Tempting Ideas**

* * *

Hmm….Fuck me on my desk? Yet, another first?

**Anastasia Steele, Publisher, Grey International Publishing**

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Stubborn Woman in My Life**

* * *

Yes, it would be another first. Now, get back to work before I really do show up there!

**Christian Grey, CEO, Enterprises and Holdings**

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Bossy**

* * *

Yes, Sir!

**Anastasia Steele, Publisher, Grey International Publishing**

Christian grinned to himself at him and Anastasia's flirtatious banter and slipped his blackberry back in his pocket before realizing that the meeting had come to a close without him having caught the majority of it. He sent Ros a quiet thankful gaze before standing to shake the man's hand and immediately after, wishing he could go wash his own.

Christian grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and followed the man out, already having decided that he would go on his lunch break and drop by Anastasia's office after all. He smiled to himself at the thought and grabbed his phone, debating if he wanted to tell her or make it a surprise. He caught Taylor's eye from within his office and signaled for the man to follow him out.

"Sir."

"I would like to surprise Anastasia at work with some lunch. I need you to run across the street and grab some sandwiches for us and then we can head out", Christian said, giving the man a grateful smile as he quickly turned around to do as bid without a hint of annoyance at such short notice. Yes, it was his job but Taylor definitely made Christian feel that having him as his right hand man was worthwhile.

Just as Christian was about to head to the elevator, he noticed his assistant walking towards him rather quickly with a confused albeit worried expression on her face.

"Mr. Grey, I really didn't want to bother you. I know this is around the time of your lunch break, but we have a bit of a problem. Well it's not a really big problem. It's actually a rather small problem and kind of cute too", his normally level headed assistant rambled. He felt his annoyance at the thought of this "problem" keeping him from Anastasia before taking a deep breath to remain in control.

"Andrea, calm down. Explain to me what this "problem" is", he said, watching her do as he said before she walked forward beckoning him to follow her instead of explaining. As he walked forward he could make out a tiny figure standing in front of Andrea's desk and he realized in horror that the little person was screaming at the top of their lungs. As he got a good look at the crying toddler, it finally dawned on him why Andrea was so nervous. The little girl before him, he realized, had long brown hair and fair skin but what really caught his attention was the large grey eyes that watched him closely. He realized that the girl had stopped crying at his approach and he released a breath of air, noticing that people had begun to gather around at the commotion. He ordered them back to work before turning his attention back to the little girl and a very nervous Andrea.

"You're dismissed, Andrea. I can take it from here", he said, softly without taking his eyes from the little girl before him. Andrea nodded from the corner of his eye, shuffling her foot, but didn't move.

"Um…should I call Miss Steele..or?..." she said, stammering around her words for a moment.

"No, you shouldn't. I know what you're thinking, Andrea and this isn't it. For fucks' sake, you're not even paid to think. And you'll make sure no one finds out about this until I find out exactly what _this_ is, correct?" he barked at her. He realized he felt slightly bad for this and decided that Anastasia's lectures on being a little friendlier towards his staff was getting to him.

Andrea continued stammering for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his already unruly hair and she finally scampered away. He knew Andrea was long gone but he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, taking a few deep breaths before opening them and meeting the grey eyes of the little girl in front of him. He'd never been particularly good with kids but decided that if he wanted to find out how she had gotten here, he would have to figure out how to be.

He walked slowly towards the girl, who had seated herself firmly on a spot on the floor, before he finally took a seat across from her cross legged, suit and tie and all. A few surprised onlookers gave him gawking looks at their boss being in such a state on the floor before quickly turning away at his glare.

Christian realized the girl was still watching him so he quickly softened his gaze.

"Hi, my name is Christian Grey. What's your name?" He realized that he had reflexively adopted a somewhat baby-ish accent to make the child feel more comfortable without even meaning to. He cleared his throat, waiting for her answer before realizing that she might not have been old enough to talk.

"Can you talk?" His question came out slightly harsher than he intended and he saw the girl's eyes fill up with tears again to his horror. He shushed her quietly and looked on in amazement as she seemed to take a few moments to gain composure of herself and he wondered exactly how old she was.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. But the only way this will work is if you talk to me with your words", he explained to her, adopting that childish accent again. She nodded once again before seeming to realize her mistake and uttered a quiet, high pitched "Okay."

Christian nodded and stifled his triumphant grin before asking", So what's your name?"

"Christina", was her reply and Christian felt himself stiffen up once again at the similarity of their names. He knew what his next question was going to be but admitted to himself that he was slightly fearful of the answer.

"Christina, that's a very pretty name. Do you know where your mommy is, Christina?"

"Yes", she replied, appearing to have gained a bit more confidence", She's right behind you."

Christian turned around, startled, only to see an exact replica of the little girl before him, only older, stood at the elevator with a look of pure confusion on her face. The woman looked no older than Christian. She seemed to be in shock as she shook her head as if in disbelief, covering her mouth with her hand.

Christian watched all this in confusion, before gently taking the little girls hand and bringing them both up to standing positions.

"Is this your daughter, miss?" Christian said, waiting for her to say something. He could tell that she had noticed their resemblance but she seemed to finally get a bearing on herself before quickly shooting forward and grabbing the little girl into her embrace and returning to her spot across the room. The woman seemed to be debating with herself about something before she opened and closed her mouth several times before turning away as if to leave.

"Christian….Christian Grey?" she said, her back still turned to him. Christian hadn't even realized it was her speaking until she turned back around and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" He said, trying to sound in control although he was feeling the exact opposite.

"Emerald…Emerald Grey", she said with something akin to amazement and wonder coloring her voice as she spoke her name but this wasn't what had Christian's head reeling and his mouth going dry. It was what she said after.

"I think I'm your sister."

Fifteen minutes had passed in the ice cream parlor in which neither Emerald or Christian had uttered a single word. After Taylor had arrived back with what was supposed to be Christian and Ana's lunch, Christian informed the man of the situation and he'd ended up offering to take Emerald and Christina out for ice cream as a means to have a little more privacy to talk although they hadn't done much of that anyway. Taylor stood hovering close by at Christian's request although he would never admit that to anyone.

Christina sat making a huge mess of her ice cream, unbeknownst to the awkward atmosphere around her and Christian caught Taylor's soft smile at the little girl. Emerald, having tired of the tension, was making a fuss of Christina's ruined shirt so as to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

Christian, finally tired of the understandably awkward air around them, leaned forward on his hands and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Emerald, we really need to talk about this", Christian said, gesturing to the air between the two adults. She rolled her eyes at him, thinking he hadn't noticed, and Christian realized that had that been Anastasia, he would have punished her right then.

"I appreciate you taking us out to ice cream, but we don't expect anything else from you", Emerald said, still unable to meet his eyes. Christian finally understood what she meant and felt his agitation rise to new levels.

"That's what you think this is about? I might have a biological sister that I never knew about and you think this is about me having money?" Christian seethed, quietly. He hadn't raised his voice but his anger was palpable and he realized that Emerald had flinched back in her chair at his tone. A moment passed before either of them talked and Christian noticed that the woman's hands had begun to shake.

"I'm sorry, you're right", she finally spoke, letting out a loud shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry, too. Taylor, could you take Christina over to the playground for a bit", Christian said, pleading with his bodyguard and friend. Babysitting wasn't a part of the job description but Taylor took it in stride, giving Christian a reassuring nod before placing the small girl in his arms and heading out to the playground.

Fifteen minutes later, Christian's head was swimming and Elise didn't seem to be doing much better. After placing the pieces together, it seemed that Christian's mother had had another baby, Emerald, with one of her pimps around the same time she had had him. It had taken time but with Anastasia's help, he had managed to come to terms with Ella's bad choices as his mother but this revelation had hit him like a ton of bricks and he still had so many questions.

"But how did you already know who I was?" He asked confused albeit worried.

"Well when your mother drops you off in a dumpster, you eventually get a bit curious but your life. A few years ago, I had a bit of research done and your name popped up. Besides, you're "Christian Grey". Most people in Seattle know who you are", she said, trying to lighten the mood although Christian caught the bitterness in her words. He realized with shame that he thought _his_ life had been bad and yet his own sister had been dropped off in the nearest dumpster the moment she was born. It was a miracle that she wasn't dead and Christian felt his hand unconsciously reach out towards her before she held onto his as if for dear life. Her gaze looked as though she were far away, where she had faced her _own_ demons.

Taylor stood pushing the little girl on the swings while still listening closely to what was going on inside. Taylor knew that he was only supposed to protect his boss but over the years he had come to think of Christian as his friend and he didn't want anyone ruining the progress Taylor had seen in him. Taylor's worries, however, were assuaged as he watched Christian reach his hand out towards the woman and the woman accepting the offer. He found himself smiling as he returned his attention back to the giggling girl on the swing in front of him.

"So I have a neice, then?" Christian said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Both of them had managed to relax considerably with eachother and somehow, they'd gone through several pints of ice cream.

Emerald giggled at his random topic changed and nodded her head.

"You wouldn't have happened to name her after me?" Christian said, a mixture between actual wonder and mirth.

"Now, why would you think that?" she asked, playing along.

"Gee, I don't know. Christian…Christina….Sounds pretty similar to me", he said, smiling at her.

"Mommy!", they both her the sound of Christina's voice at the same time and laughed at the girl as they watched her basically drag a man as big as Taylor through the ice cream parlor before stopping at their table. Taylor cleared his throat and straightened his suit jacket but failed to hide his adoring smile at the girl before nodding at Christian and heading out to the car to give them privacy.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun with Mr. Taylor?" The girl nodded her head vigorously at her mother's question.

"Good. But I want you to meet your uncle, Christian", she said, glancing at Christian to guage his reaction. He returned it with a bright smile.

"You're my uncle, now?" The little girl said, now looking at Christian with those grey eyes.

"Yes, I am. That alright with you?" he said, surprised to see himself nervous of her answer.

"Yes! You can buy me dolls and take me out for some more ice cream and come over all the time. Actually, you can come over tomorrow. Oh! And the next day and the next day and the next day….."

Christian slipped quietly into bed behind Ana's sleeping form and kissed her quietly on the head. He felt her stir slightly before her eyes cracked open just enough to see him.

"Where have you been? Taylor told me not to worry but I was worried anyway. What happened?" she said, melding herself to his chest as if he would disappear.

"Shh, I'll tell you the whole story once you're fully awake, baby", he promised her as he felt his own exhaustion settle in.

"Okay, can you at least tell me what it was about? " He heard her ask, her voice groggy as she struggled to stay awake.

"I have a biological sister named Emerald and a niece named Christina", he whispered into her hair before hearing a soft snore telling him that she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

Christian chuckled before kissing her softly on the head and falling into a content slumber.


	6. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

Hello, my fellow perverts. Sorry for the disappointment for those who thought this was another chapter; I plan on posting another sometime this weekend. Anywho, I wanted to address my last chapter because I've gotten quite a few reviews about my little blunder. I hadn't actually realized my mistake until I started reading the reviews so thanks to Leah for being the first to point it out. I've been trying to search for a legit reason that someone as big as a fan of the FSOG trilogy as I am forgot something as important from the stories as Christian being adopted, but nothing came to mind. So I will ask that you 'humor me' just this one time. Let's all just pretend that Ella's last name just so happened to be Grey too. I know how unlikely a coincidence that is but I don't want to have to delete it for those people (okay, it was only 2 people that reviewed happily), who actually enjoyed it. Phew, so now that we've got that little gaffe out of the way, I hope I haven't lost any of my readers from it because I really appreciate all the reviews and support! Keep reading my story and another chapter should be up soon! Love xxx


	7. Fifty Shades of Insecurities

**A moment of insecurity between Gail and Christian when Christian finds out about his second child, Phoebe Grey. **

"Christian, I'm pregnant." Ana said softly, with her head down, fearing his reaction. She had done this before and the last time, Christian had stormed out and gotten drunk. Christian looked up and saw a man who looked just like him stood before Ana with an angry glare on his face and he vaguely realized that the man _was_ him.

"You're pregnant! How could you be so stupid? I don't want another baby!" Christian watched himself yell at Ana.

He yelled indignantly at himself to stop badgering her but realized he wasn't actually making any sound. He looked on in horror as he yelled at the woman he loved and Ana's face twisted into pain. Christian watched himself look down at the blood seeping down Ana's leg and realized what was going on before his dream self actually did.

"Are you happy now, Christian?" Ana muttered, softly. The man finally understood what was going on and shook his head as if in shock. He glanced at himself from across the room as if looking for help.

"No, I didn't want this!" The man stood before Ana said to Christian, in defense. Christian watched himself slowly disappear into a pile of dust before Ana crumpled into a pool of her own blood and tears.

Christian shot out of bed, drenched in sweat and looked around the room in a panic. Finally coming back to his senses, he plopped heavily back onto his and Ana's bed. He glanced at the digital clock beside their bed which read 2 o'clock before glancing at Ana to make sure she was still asleep. She was, and he found himself smiling softly at her slight snore and moving a lock of brown hair from in front of her face. He watched her nuzzle her face into his hand as he stroked her hair and he gently withdrew it as to not wake her. Sliding cautiously out of bed he tiptoed out the door, making sure he heard the soft click behind him before heading downstairs.

Christian padded softly towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, noticing how hungry he was but not surprised remembering him and Ana's strenuous activities the night before. He reminded himself silently that he would have to remind Ana to eat a large breakfast since they had not gotten a chance to eat dinner. He knew she would probably have an argument about his controlling ways but her health was more important to him and he had no problem with admitting that he sometimes enjoyed her smart mouth. He felt his manhood twitch at the thought and got himself under control again before he returned his attention to the open fridge.

He gave a triumphant grin as he saw a container of Gail's cookies seated inside and a full jug of milk right beside it. Just as he grabbed the cookies and milk from the fridge, a light being flicked on startled him into dropping the cookies. Fortunately, he caught them before they hit the ground and spilled out, swearing quietly under his breath. After returning the cookies to a safe spot on the island, he glanced up to see Gail standing in some pajama shorts and a t-shirt, probably the most comfortable he'd seen her as opposed to her normally professional look. Although they lived with him, it was always a surprise to Christian when his staff seemed to have a normal life outside of their working for him, not that he minded. It actually gave him peace of mind to know that their working for him and Ana didn't interfere with their personal lives because he knew how strenuous their jobs could be.

"Oh, Mr. Grey. I didn't know you'd be up this late," Gail said, surprise evident in her voice. Christian amusedly noticed that Gail had glanced down at her attire and blushed, realizing that she was in fact in front of her boss with very little clothing on.

"I didn't expect you to be up either, Gail. Is everything okay?" Christian asked, grabbing a few cookies and leaning against the opposite counter. He hadn't missed the bags under her eyes or the slight hardening of her expression at his question.

Without actually answering him, Gail shuffled around the counter and grabbed a few cookies of her own before leaning opposite of him. They seemed to be staring each other down, and Gail felt her resolve wane under Christian's concerned gaze. She knew exactly why she had woken up so late because it had been the same thing causing her to lose sleep for the last week but she wasn't sure if she could tell her boss about it. Yes, over the years he had become more like her family but at the end of the day she had to remember that she did work for him.

Gail sighed heavily before saying, "Are you my boss right now or just Christian?"

Christian's eyebrows furrowed in worry at what could possibly be the problem before replying resolutely," Just Christian. Now tell me what's wrong, Gail."

"It's just….Do you think it bothers Jason that I can't have kids?" Gail muttered to the floor, refusing to meet Christian's eyes. At her words, Christian froze in surprise before settling back against the counter in confusion. He was positive that his right hand man was very happy with just having Gail and the few times he and Jason had talked, kids hadn't even come up. Still, Christian knew that something had to have brought her question on and the reason finally hit him as he looked at her. Ana had just broken the news a week ago of her pregnancy with their second chance but he hadn't noticed anything off with Gail's reaction. She had squealed and gushed about the baby just like all the other women in his family had.

Christian watched her in dismay at his own ignorance for a while and noticed that she had begun to wring her hands in worried anticipation of his answer. He moved quietly to her side of the kitchen and leaned beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders. Gail looked up at him as if his touch had pulled her from some faraway thought and Christian detected a few tears on her cheek. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb to which Gail smiled sadly at.

"Gail. Jason loves you and besides you both have Sophie. He's never even mentioned wanting anymore kids to me", Christian said, hoping his words would assuage her worries. Christian was so used to her being the one constant in the house that sometimes he forgot that even Gail had her insecurities. She seemed to always have things under control.

Gail appeared to accept his words and leaned into his arm around her, but still seemed to be considering something. Christian was aware that this probably had to do with a little more than _Jason_ wanting kids and wondered if it had more to do with _her_ wanting kids. He knew it was probably a touchy subject as it would be for any woman so he chose his words carefully.

"Does it bother _you_ that you and Jason don't have children?" Christian's hand around Gail rubbed her arm at its own accord as he felt her stiffen against him.

"It does sometimes, but that part of my life has come to a close", Gail said, softly, placing her hand on top of the one Christian had lain on her arm.

"I know it's probably hard with Ana and I-", Christian started to say before he was cut off with a sharp glare from Gail.

"Don't you dare sit there and feel guilty that you and Ana have been blessed with children. I don't hold that against you at all. I'm happy for you", she said, resolve in her voice as she looked Christian square in the eye to convey how serious she was. After deciding that Christian believed her words, she relaxed back into his arm and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm scared", Christian finally uttered, startling Gail out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm scared. Ana's having another baby and the last time she was pregnant I almost screwed things up", Christian explained to her. If Gail was willing to open up to him than he thought it was only fair that he did the same. Christian felt Gail move away from his arm for a moment and looked up to see her place her hand on his cheek in a mothering gesture.

"Christian, you are a wonderful father. I've seen you grow a long way from the man you were years ago. Don't ever doubt that", Gail said fiercely, stroking his face with her thumb. Christian was taken aback at the gesture before leaning into her hand and exhaling softly as if releasing a burden. Christian was thankful for Gail's nurturing nature as he accepted her offered comfort, placing his hand atop hers for a moment before dropping them both.

"Thank you, Gail", Christian said softly, giving her arm one final squeeze as she smiled back at him.

Christian felt Gail hop away from him quickly as the kitchen door burst open. Taylor walked groggily into the kitchen and did a double take as he saw Christian and Gail stood facing each other. Christian rolled his eyes at Taylor, guessing his thoughts, and watched in amusement as Gail looked up guiltily.

"I was wondering where you were. It's 5 in the morning and I couldn't find you." Taylor explained, his eyes flickering to Christian briefly. Both Gail and Christian looked at the clock, surprised at how long they had been in the kitchen.

"We were talking and lost track of time, I guess. Come on, let's get back to bed and let Mr. Grey get back to Mrs. Grey", Gail said, referring back to her reserved name towards Christian. Taylor nodded, never really having doubted the situation anyway before reaching for Gail's hand.

"Goodnight, Gail and Taylor", Christian muttered, watching them leave. He chuckled softly as Gail threw a playful wink over Taylor's shoulder before following Jason to the staff quarters.

Making back to their bedroom, Christian kissed Ana softly on the head as he slipped back into bed. She grumbled softly in her sleep before snuggling back into her position against his body.

Christian smiled softly at her and rubbed her flat belly which held a slight bump and where he knew their son or daughter also lay, thinking about how much he couldn't wait for the next 9 months.

**This chapter is a little shorter than my others but I promised you guys a chapter yesterday and I wanted to make sure I updated. I'll probably try to update again maybe tomorrow. Any who, I hope you enjoyed this. Review and let me know what you think. xxx**


	8. Fifty Shades of Guilt

**After the incident with Ana sneaking off to save Mia from Jack Hyde and getting attacked, Christian has a talk with Taylor.**

After the long, tiring, guilt filled day he had had, or the last few days actually, Sawyer wanted nothing more than to just relax in bed with a cold beer. However, he knew this would not be the case considering all that had happened just days ago. No, all that he had _let_ happen. He hadn't paid close enough attention and Ana had gotten away. He hadn't noticed Ana's slight nervousness, he hadn't noticed her impatience to get home, he hadn't noticed how her voice changed when she'd called down to him just before she'd given him the slip, or that she'd gone straight upstairs to change as soon as they'd gotten home, or how Mr. Grey hadn't known about her needing to go home which was unusual for them considering she normally checked in with him about almost everything. The list ran over and over in his mind and every time he found another careless mistake to add.

The image of Ana's beaten body on the sidewalk, holding a gun flashed in his mind and he felt another wave of guilt rise in his throat as he thought about how she still lay unconscious in the hospital because of him. He had missed so much. _So_ _much. _

The sound of the door to the staff quarters opening dragged him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Taylor leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Luke realized how terrible he must look. His head creased with permanent stress lines, he sat with his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands. Sawyer was grateful that Taylor didn't seem to be very angry with him and let himself relax a bit. At least there was one person who knew he had fucked up and still wouldn't rip his head off for it. He wasn't so sure about his boss but he wouldn't blame him.

"So how long do you plan on staying in here, sulking?", Taylor asked him, trying to lighten the obvious tension that was rolling off of his friend, as he pushed off of the doorway and took a seat on the couch that Sawyer currently sat on.

Ignoring Taylor's teasing question, Sawyer merely asked "Ana?" without bothering to lift his head and look at Taylor.

"Ana just woke up a little earlier this morning. From what I heard, she has a fracture to her skull and some damage to her ribs but that's it," Taylor explained, sympathetically choosing to omit any other details about Ana's condition or how angry Christian was with Sawyer as to not make his friend feel any worse than he knew he already did. Sawyer nodded in acceptance, although Taylor noticed the anxiety flash behind his eyes when he mentioned her skull fracture and the condition of her ribs. Taylor had almost forgotten that Sawyer had been there to see Ana's beaten and bruised body laying on the cement, holding a gun.

"Grey?" Sawyer asked, finally mustering up the strength to find out how his boss was reacting to his oversight. He knew how angry his boss could get it and realized apprehensively that there was a large possibility that he would be getting fired, and for good reason.

Taylor hesitated a moment, debating internally whether he should edit a bit of the more angry details of what Christian had said during the trip to the hospital. "Mr. Grey is pretty angry, to be honest, Luke. When we got to the hospital, he ordered me to fire you." Sawyer glanced up, not surprised in the slightest by this, and noticed the conflict in Taylor's eyes. Assuming the worst like the pessimist he was, he guessed that he was debating whether to go through with Christian's order. Yes, they were friends but they were also working together and technically speaking Taylor was Sawyer's boss and he had fucked up.

"T-", Sawyer began to say before being interrupted by Taylor's head shake.

"Luke, I'm not going to fire you. I'll handle Christian when he gets here. If you go, I go", Taylor said, determination coloring his voice.

"Jason, don't do something stupid for me. I fucked up, let me talk to him", Sawyer said. He appreciated what Taylor was trying to do but he had been the one to mess up and he deserved to get yelled at, fired or any other punishment his boss deemed necessary.

"You don't deserve to be fired."

To that, Sawyer looked at Taylor in doubt laden exasperation and wondered how Taylor could act as though he hadn't majorly screwed up.

"Okay, you fucked up pretty bad. But just trust me on this one, and let me handle it", Taylor said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back before standing up. Both had heard footsteps in the apartment and knowing it was probably Mr. Grey, Taylor straightened up, sent thumbs up to Luke, and walked out of the staff quarters and towards the pits of hell.

Christian had just seated himself at his desk, with a slight smile on his face thinking about his now very awake and alive Ana. After watching Ana's family dote over her, his mother had managed to convince him to go home and at least take a shower and get a few hours of sleep in a nice bed before coming back. Too exhausted to really argue with her and knowing that it was exactly what he needed, he agreed, giving Ana a prolonged kiss before heading home with Ryan. Christian was dragged from his happy but slightly tired thoughts by a knock on the door.

Taylor entered Christian's office cautiously, taking his sweet time closing the door behind him. Noticing Taylor's obvious reluctance, Christian put his feet up and whistled to himself as if in impatience. Knowing he was joking, Taylor smirked at him before deciding to get right to the point.

"Sir, I didn't fire Sawyer and I don't plan to", Taylor said, looking Christian dead in the eye. Christian's eyes raised almost to his hairline as he looked at his bodyguard before lowering them in dismay.

"And why the fuck not, Jason?" he said, deadly calm. Taylor swallowed before setting his face in stone. He'd known this wouldn't be easy with Christian's temper. He just hoped he'd make it out in one piece.

"Sir, with all do respect, yes, Luke fucked up. But so did I. You gave me the simple task of protecting you and Ana and I've managed to mess that up countless times. If you fire Luke, then you'll have to hire a new head of security, too", Taylor said, stunned by how easily the words fell from his mouth. Christian easily hid his astonishment but not before Taylor caught a flash of something he couldn't put a name to pass his boss' face. With something akin to shock, Taylor realized that he'd startled his boss which didn't happen much.

"So, what are you saying then Jason?"

"I'm resigning, sir." Taylor realized internally that somehow without even knowing it he had thought on this before the situation with Luke ever happened. Maybe it was after Jack Hyde tried to assault Ana at work or around the time when Leila had stood with a gun pointed at her head. Regardless, he knew what he had to do. He just hoped that Gail wouldn't hate him for it.

Christian let out a large exhausted sigh and Taylor's thoughts went from resolute to guilty in seconds at choosing such a bad time to tell his boss about his quitting. He'd just watched the love of his life not wake up for 3 days and after she finally did, he couldn't even enjoy it because Taylor had just dumped this very large news on his plate. Christian said nothing for a moment and instead sat his head in one of his hands and rubbed it as if he had a headache.

"You would really leave Ana and me?" Christian finally uttered, so quietly Taylor had to strain his ears to hear him.

Taylor opened his mouth to say 'yes' but immediately snapped it shut after noticing Christian's choice of words. Taylor's eyes narrowed in distaste for Christian's indiscrete attempt at a guilt trip but thought carefully before answering his question.

"Sir….I fear that I haven't been doing my job of protecting you and Ana as well as I should be. She's gotten almost assaulted, attacked, and nearly shot; all on my watch. I think it would be best for you and for her if I wasn't your head of security anymore," Taylor said, clearing his throat awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"Taylor, have a seat", Christian said, gesturing to the chair that sat on the opposite side of his desk.

"I'd rather stand, sir", Taylor said, flinching a little at the acidity in his own voice. Christian had noticed as well and gave Taylor a flinty glare. He may have been resigning but Christian was still his boss. Taylor took a seat.

"Taylor, do you know why I've kept you around all these years?" Christian asked, pouring himself a drink as he spoke. He stopped briefly to offer Taylor one to which Taylor declined before taking his seat again.

"No, sir, I don't."

"Loyalty. No matter what you saw, no matter what you heard; you were loyal. Even if it meant occasionally telling me that I was wrong", Christian said, smirking a little before it vanished. Taylor wasn't sure where his boss was going with this but he nodded his head anyway.

"I guess what I'm trying to say to you is….Thank you, Jason", Christian said, pausing his glass' trek towards his mouth to look at his bodyguard in earnest.

Taylor blinked at him, not really having followed when the conversation had shifted gears and the atmosphere had changed.

"Uh…You're welcome, sir", Taylor said, more out of habit than anything else. Christian nodded his head and finished off his drink, seeming satisfied. With what, Taylor wasn't sure.

** "**Luke can keep his job. Now get out of my office", Christian said, turning his attention to his blackberry.

Taylor stood in confusion, wondering if his boss had heard a single word he'd said since he had gotten in the office or if he just didn't understand how resigning from a job normally worked.

"Sir?" Taylor said, hoping for an explanation for his boss' obvious disregard. Guessing what he was going to say from his apparent befuddlement, Christian turned back to him and shook his head.

"I'm not accepting your resignation. Simple as that.", he said, shrugging, before returning his focus to his phone. Taylor's mouth opened and closed in what was probably a very ideal impression of a fish before he snapped it shut and wondered why he was possibly about to argue with the man when he had gotten what he wanted. Luke had gotten his job back, Ana was safe, and he was still head of security. He turned away, shaking his head a little dazed, and shut Christian's office door behind him as he exited. Nothing was ever easy working for Christian Grey.

**So there's another one, folks. Review and let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks. xoxo**


	9. Fifty Shades of Gail and Taylor

**Takes place before the trilogy, when Christian first discovers Gail and Taylor's relationship.**

Taylor, having had a pretty easy going day, wandered into the kitchen to find Gail cooking Christian's dinner. He stood watching her for a moment, noticing how she sung to herself as she cooked. He also noticed how her butt swayed along with her singing and how her skirt was pretty tight but those were different matters entirely. Deciding that he'd watched her enough, he cleared his throat, causing her to jump and nearly drop the plate of food she had just set up.

"Jason! You scared me!" She said, laughing in relief before slapping him playfully with a towel. She turned back to her cooking, pretending to be angry with him, but was having trouble covering up the smile on her face.

Taylor smirked at her sad attempt and swooped down enough to start kissing her on the neck.

"Jason", Gail, breathlessly chided him, but didn't seem too opposed to his ministrations as she leaned into him.

"Marry me", Taylor whispered into her ear, while continuing his attack on her neck. He knew exactly what he was doing and Gail's breaths came out in short puffs.

"Jason….we….I…I can't answer you if you're going to keep doing that", she finally managed to get out, turning to glare at him. Taylor put his hands up in surrender but still waited patiently for an answer.

"Jason, we've both gotten married before and look how those turned out, you're divorced and my ex husband is dead. I don't want to get married and then end up losing you too", Gail said, somewhat guiltily. Taylor winced, remembering that Gail's last husband had in fact died. Taylor realized that Gail was probably worried that getting married would be the nail in the coffin for their relationship, no pun intended.

Gail felt Taylor kiss her softly but couldn't actually see him through the blur of her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise", he vowed, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Gail nodded, accepting his words and reached to give him another kiss. Gail, feeling pretty brave although they'd only really been together for a few weeks or so, placed her hand in Taylor's and moved them towards the staff quarters. Taylor, surprised but not arguing one bit, realized that they had forgotten something.

"What about the boss' dinner?"

"I already set it out and informed him that it'd be ready at 6:00. I'm assuming he knows how to work a microwave." Taylor glanced at the clock quickly and triumphantly saw that it was 5:50 and soon they wouldn't have to worry about their boss calling them for anything for the rest of the night.

Now, Taylor had never been a violent person. Ask anyone in his family and they'd say he was a very happy child. Okay, maybe not everyone in his family but at least the ones who really knew him seemed to think he was. He had also never been particularly emotional, easily irritable, or exuberantly happy. Some would call it being stoic: Taylor called it not giving a shit. It had definitely worked well for him. Good grades, respectful. He'd gotten in only one fight when he was in the second grade with a boy who was much larger than him. Suffice it to say, he'd lost that fight and come out with a black eye and scratches littering his arms.

Regardless, Taylor had graduated at the top of his class and already knowing what he wanted to do, had enlisted in the army. Taylor was the ideal guy for serving the country. The first thing they checked for when they took you in for an interview as a possible candidate was if you were a violent person. You'd probably think that violent guys were the kind of guys they _needed_ in the army. The kind of guy who wasn't afraid to just go for it, who was willing to get shot for another man. In all actuality, those psychos were the guys the army _didn't_ need. The army needed structure. If sent on a mission, it was important to be able to trust that one of your men wasn't going to randomly start hauling off with his gun. So Taylor had joined the marines and had fit right in.

"_Taylor! It's passed 6:00!_

So how the hell did he get stuck with _this _job.

Both Gail and Taylor scrambled up at the sound of their boss' angry voice. Taylor grabbed a pair of pants before throwing Gail a large T-shirt, just as the door opened. Both of the employees froze while Christian's face depicted a mix of confusion, amusement, and ire. Taylor felt his face heat up and glanced over at Gail in horror realizing that she hadn't actually gotten a chance to put her t-shirt on and was stood for the most part naked in front of their boss, other than her blue underwear that left very little to the imagination.

Christian's eyes narrowed before he seemed to take a deep breath and merely said "I'll meet you outside for our run, Taylor. You have two fucking minutes," in a deathly calm voice. That scared his employees even more than it did when he was yelling. Taylor nodded and silently watched his boss stalk out of the doorway. Making sure her boss was a safe distance away, Gail glanced at Taylor with her face as red as a tomato.

"I feel like a teenager who just got caught sneaking her boyfriend in", Gail said, guiltily. Taylor almost laughed at her but caught himself at her albeit playful glare. She didn't get embarrassed when it came to all the women and promiscuity that surrounded Christian and his unusual lifestyle, but she got embarrassed when _they_ had a little fun.

Realizing that he had exceeded the two minute mark, Jason pecked Gail on the cheek, winked, and walked out to the living room where Christian stood looking contrite. Taylor considered saying something but realized his boss had already turned to walk out the door and begin their jog.

Taylor quickly followed behind and realized unhappily that Christian had decided to take a different route. Having Christian jogging in front of him just made it that much harder to protect him, especially at the speed Christian was running…or sprinting Taylor decided as he felt his breathing pick up. It seemed Christian was pushing himself to his max speed and Taylor came to the conclusion that Christian's punishment for Gail and Taylor's embarrassing slip up was to have him die from lack of oxygen. Taylor saw Christian's head incline in his direction giving him just enough view to see the slight smirk on his boss' face, just as the rounded back to the house.

Throwing Taylor a bottle of water, Christian walked silently back into the house with a slightly out of breath bodyguard behind him. Just as Taylor was escaping towards the CCTV room, Christian shook his head and beckoned him towards the kitchen. Taylor paused and gulped warily, before doing as he was told.

Taylor and Christian stood, leaning on opposite sides of the kitchen, staring each other down. Taylor, feeling that his boss was waiting for some type of explanation for what he had walked in on, cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but realized he didn't really have much to say. Normally, the wrath of Christian was pretty scary but his relationship with Gail was one thing he just didn't feel like he needed to explain to anyone, even their boss.

"So, Mrs. Jones, huh?" Christian said, acidly but Taylor could have swore he heard a bit of humor peeking through his boss' voice.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, sir", Taylor said. At least, that was the truth. He, however, wasn't sorry about the events that had happened the night before. Taylor still couldn't stop himself from steeling himself for Christian's temper tantrum.

"I'm not upset with you or Mrs. Jones."

Taylor did a double take, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. Christian's mirth reached his eyes but not his mouth as he looked at his bodyguard's comical face.

"….Sir?" was all Taylor could manage to squeeze out.

"You didn't honestly think I didn't know something was going on with you two, did you?" Christian said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He often hauled himself up in his office or in the playroom with his latest submissive but he wasn't a complete idiot. He hadn't known _those_ kinds of things were going on with Taylor and Gail but he'd noticed how close they'd gotten.

Taylor's mouth stood open momentarily before he snapped it shut and had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "Was it that obvious?"

Christian chuckled, "No, not really. I didn't know you guys were…uh…doing that, but I knew you guys liked each other", and somehow he felt his own embarrassment settle in which was odd considering he'd fucked women in more ways than most people could even think of and it was not something he was embarrassed to discuss.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen again, sir. I promise it won't interfere with mine and Gail's ability to do our jobs", Taylor said, back to being professional.

"Good. It better fucking not, Taylor", Christian said before turning on his heel and marching towards his office.

Just before he reached his office, he turned back to Taylor, deciding to mess with him. "Oh, and tell Gail that blue is definitely her color".

Taylor's mouth hung open in a less than attractive gape. An empty, plastic bottle of water just barely missed Christian as he ducked out of the way and into his office, laughing.


	10. Fifty Shades of Pregnancy

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but I am back and ready to update some more but I have been having trouble finding more ideas so feel free to review and tell more any ideas you would like to see. This one I struggled with a bit because of a bit of writer's block but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Xoxo**

**Taylor is left alone with a pregnant Ana and things go awry.**

There were times when Taylor really enjoyed his job, most of them involving Gail. And there were other times when he realized how boring, and hopeless his life had become. He needed something to do. Give him a target to shoot, a hotshot to take him on in a fight, an idiot with a gun, _something_.

Instead, Taylor sat in the CCTV room and watched over the cameras that never seemed to show anything interesting. The only reason he hadn't just decided to stop watching the empty screens and go fetch a cold beer was because as a marine, he was well aware that it was those moments when you let your guard down that things go wrong. Not that anything _had_ gone wrong lately. In fact, his life had become somewhat of a routine since Ana had become pregnant with her second child and the Greys' lives had finally settled down. Actually it had been that way since Ana had arrived in his boss' life and stolen his heart. Ana arrives, increase security. Ana leaves, increase security. Ana meets her bile asshole of a boss, increase security. Elena Lincoln shows up once again, increase security. Leila points gun at Ana's head, increase security. Ana is assaulted and Mia is kidnapped, _increase fucking security._

He knew it was wrong of him to _hope_ that something would happen to Ana and Christian but it was the moments when he was beating the shit out of vile boss' like Jack Hyde and tracking down the source of arson attempts on jets worth more money than he wished to speak of, that Jason felt like his job was actually worthwhile. Suffice it to say: Jason was bored.

And yet, the biggest task Taylor had as of late, was to babysit the very pregnant and hormonal Ana. When Christian came to Jason asking him to watch over Ana while he was gone on a business meeting, Taylor chose not to point out that Ana was a grown woman and although she was very pregnant, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He also didn't point out that she was only 6 months pregnant, so if her protection was that important he should take her with him. Jason took solace in the thought that at least Gail would be there to do most of the work and Ana would have a female there to help her so when Gail reminded him that it was the weekend that she was scheduled to go see her sister, he found himself cursing at his bad luck.

Ana had been abnormally emotional and clingy lately. She burst into tears at the drop of a hat and Taylor had his suspicions that Christian was hardly getting work in due to Ana's increasing…libido.

So he gritted his teeth, and drove Christian to his flight, making sure he had a few security details with him. Before he boarded the plane, Christian turned to Jason with a stony expression on his face.

"I asked you to do this for me because I trust you with Ana and I need to know that she is safe while I'm gone this evening. I should be home tomorrow afternoon. But if I find out, and trust me I will find out, that you laid a single finger anywhere on her body, I will kill you myself", he said, enunciating each word to get his point across.

Taylor felt himself gulp at the insinuation of the threat and nodded silently.

"Have a good flight, sir", Taylor said, choosing not to point out that he was happily with Gail and had never even thought of Ana that way.

And that was how he found himself at the Grey mansion watching a chick flick with a tearful Ana, who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle her cries into the green throw that she had wrapped herself in beside him. Taylor had planned on checking on her before heading to his office but Ana had somehow coerced him into watching a movie with her, after complaining that she was lonely with the look that helped him understand why Christian always gave into her wishes.

"Where's Teddy?" Taylor asked, just as she stopped him on his trek to his office.

"He's spending the weekend with Kate and Elliot. Come on, Jason. One movie?"

Now in retrospect, as he watched Ana blubber into her blanket, did he realize that he should have snuck into his office when he had the chance.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Grey?", Taylor said, handing her the handkerchief that he kept in his breast pocket.

Smiling at the gesture, Ana took the handkerchief and blew her nose before answering, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just…..so sad that she didn't get her guy." Taylor smirked at her, never having seen Ana as the girly type.

"Guys are assholes?" Taylor offered as some sort of comfort. Ana smiled at him and her hand subconsciously went to her stomach, catching Jason's attention.

"Are you hungry?" Taylor asked, his blue eyes pinning hers.

"Yeah, I am actually", Anna said, giggling at her growling stomach. Grabbing her hand, he helped her off the couch and into the kitchen, seating her at one of the stool at the island.

"Anything in particular you want, ma'am?" Taylor asked, already rifling through the refrigerator, silently thanking Gail for stocking it before she had left.

"Maybe a turkey sub. And for you to call me Ana", she said, rolling her eyes at his formality.

"Ma'am, I don't think-"

"Seriously, Jason. Don't you think we know each other well enough to go by our first names? And besides, ma'am makes me feel old", she explained in disgruntlement.

Taylor sighed, finally caving. "Alright, Ana, one turkey sub coming up".

Ana silently watched him work and he could feel his eyes on her as he prepared the sandwich with all its fixings. He moved quickly, noticing her growling stomach, but not commenting.

"Did you do this a lot when your ex had Sophie?" Ana asked curiously, trying to fill the silence that had filled the kitchen as she watched him. Jason realized that she rarely heard him talking about his daughter Sophie, except for the times when his daughter came to visit, mostly because the boss liked to keep things strictly professional and saw no point in small talk, not that Jason minded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that", Taylor answered, offhandedly, not really wanting to get into a conversation about his crazy ex wife and the tough time he had gone through with the divorce and custody battle.

"I can tell, you're a natural", Ana complimented him just as he finished making her sandwich and slid it over to her side of the island, before leaning against the counter while she ate. His watching her eat was a little disconcerting but she realized that Christian had probably given him orders to keep a very close eye on her and couldn't find it in her to focus on it any longer as she dug into the sandwich.

"Thank you, Ana. Sophie really likes you", Taylor revealed, smiling at her pleased grin.

So when Ana sprung from her chair and ran towards the closest bathroom, it took Taylor a second or two to react. He found her sitting on the tiles of the bathroom floor with her head in the bowl, retching up the few bites of food she had eaten.

"Mrs. Grey, are you alright?" Taylor asked, worriedly, holding her hair back from the bowl. He waited patiently for her to finish, already making plans to call Christian's mother to see if she could come over and help. There was no need to inform Christian although he knew that some way or another, he would find out.

"I'm okay, I don't know what that was", Anastasia slurred, from her place on the floor. Taylor quickly scooped her up, ignoring her feeble attempts at protest and carried her to the large couch in the living room. He noticed a slight shiver rack through her body and quickly covered her with a throw. Making quick work of grabbing a glass of water and a Tylenol, Taylor returned and sat them beside her.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Taylor", Ana said with slurred speech, through a sleepy haze. Taylor patted her shoulder before leaving her to sleep and quickly dialing the number he needed.

When Ana finally woke up, the full blown headache she had had earlier had diminished to a slight throb. She didn't see Jason, and opened her mouth to call for him but found that her throat was sore.

"Ana, good, you're awake".

Ana felt herself jump ten feet in the air at the sound of Christian's mother speaking from just above her on the couch.

"When did you get here?" Ana said, unable to keep the wide grin from her face as she embraced her mother-in-law.

"Jason called me a while ago. Said you had gotten sick."

"Yeah. There's no way that it's morning sickness is it? I mean that should have been over already, right?" Ana said, rattling off the questions that had been running through her head since she had awaken.

"Right. Morning sickness normally ends after or during the first trimester. You're much too far along for it to be that. I think you just have the flu, dear", Grace said, rubbing her hand comfortingly.

"Will it harm the baby?" Ana said, feeling her heart tighten at the thought of her baby being affected by an illness that was her own fault.

"It shouldn't. It should be gone in the next day or two but if it seems to be getting worse, call me. The puking will go away soon, so don't freak out if it happens. You need to get it out of your system but again, if you feel any worse, please call", Grace explained, assuaging Ana's fears.

"Thank you, so much, Grace. You are a life saver", Ana said in relief. Taylor showed up at that moment and walked Grace out after they had said their goodbyes. When Taylor walked back in, Ana couldn't help but notice the slightly guilty look on his face.

"You told him didn't you?" Ana asked, unable to insert as much dismay into her voice as she wanted but already knowing the answer.

"Yes, ma'am. He wants me to inform you that he plans on coming home early. He should be here tomorrow morning at the latest", Taylor said. Ana almost felt bad for the guy as she looked into his guilt-ridden eyes.

"It's okay, Jason. He would have found out anyway. That man finds out _everything," _letting him know that she did not blame him for his inability to hide this from his boss.

Jason smiled at her but did not reply. "How about you drink some water and then get some more sleep? You look pretty tired", he said in concern. Ana nodded, downing her glass of water, and settling on the couch. Before she knew it she was fast asleep with Jason beside her.

When Ana woke up again, she could tell it was either late at night or early in the morning. Either way, she couldn't see a thing except for the glow of the television as Taylor flipped through the channels. She quickly sprung up from her position on the couch, maybe a little too quickly, as she realized that somehow she had ended up with her head on Jason's shoulder and he looked mildly uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry, Jason! How long have I been asleep?" Ana said, apologetically, seeing his face heat up.

"It's two in the morning, ma'am. And it's quite alright, I didn't want to wake you", he said, smiling at her.

Before she could reply, Ana felt that familiar bile rise in the back of her throat and ran to the bathroom covering her mouth, Taylor close behind. He held her hair once again and brought her a glass of water to sip on. Having carried her back to her position on the plush couch, Taylor was horrified to hear her sobbing from behind him.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, I'm okay. It's just…I'm sick, and you've been so amazing and…..it's these damn hormones", she said, wiping furiously at the tears on her face.

"You'll get better, don't worry", Taylor smiled at her, reassuringly, albeit confused.

"I know", she said, laughing at herself", I just hate being sick. But I really do appreciate you being here."

Taylor smiled at her gratitude and reassured her it was unnecessary because it was. She was always pleasant to him which was a little more than he could say for Christian.

"No problem", he replied, and before he knew it, she had her arms around his neck in a bear hug. He felt himself hesitate before embracing her gently, being careful of her baby bump.

The sound of someone clearing their throats caused them both to jump back from their embrace.

They both glanced up at the same time, seeing Christian stood in the doorway with his briefcase in hand and a cold expression on his face, making it evident that Jason was in trouble.

"Sir." Jason said, nodding at him, as he rose from his spot on the couch.

"I leave for one fucking day and this is what happens?" Christian seethed between his teeth.

Ana rolled her eyes at Christian's overreaction, walking towards him. "It's not what you think, Christian." She silently signaled behind his back for Taylor to make his exit but he shook his head the slightest bit to let her know he wasn't going. She cursed him in her head, realizing that he was trying to protect her from Christian's sometime out of contol anger.

"_I_ hugged _him_. And you know I don't think of Taylor that way. I want you, only you", Ana said, looking into Christian's eyes to convey her honesty. Christian sighed and she grinned her triumph as he caved in and leaned into her arms.

"Sorry, I just freaked out when I heard you were sick. Are you feeling any better?" he said, his eyes softening at the circles under her eyes.

"I am thanks to Jason taking care of me, and you being here right now", she said, nodding toward Jason who stood with an impassive expression on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. Christian detangled himself from Ana to look up at his right hand man.

"Taylor, thank you for taking care of Mrs. Grey while I was absent", Christian said. Taylor nodded to him with a smile that reached his eyes but not his face, knowing this was his way of apologizing for his earlier accusation.

"It was no problem, sir. Will that be all?"

"Oh, one more thing Jason", he said, stepping closer so Ana couldn't hear", You still broke the one rule I gave you before I left and for that, you're fired", he said lowly, trying his darnedest to keep the grin from his face.

Ana, having heard what was said anyway, grinned at the pair, knowing that it had become a long known joke between Christian and Taylor to fire him. They all knew Christian wouldn't be able to function without Taylor.

"Yes, sir", Taylor said, unsuccessfully hiding a grin and excusing himself from the room. Just as he reached the door to the staff quarters, he breathed a quiet sigh, relieved that yet another crisis was averted.

**So there you have it. I really hope you liked it. Again, I would really really really appreciate if you guys gave me some ideas and please review and let me know what you thought! xoxo**


	11. Fifty Shades of Engagament

**Hello, fellow perverts! This idea was courtesy of **_**Agent Get Amy and Ian Together**_** so thank you to her. Also, not a lot was mentioned in the trilogy about Taylor's ex wife so I kind of had to start from scratch for her character. Please review and I hope you enjoy it! xoxo**

**Taylor and Gail's engagement and how Taylor broke it to his ex wife, Jennifer and Sophie.**

Taylor, for the most part, was a pretty relaxed guy other than when he was warding off crazy ex-subs for his boss. He'd never really been the romantic type, the profess your love to the world on the roof of a building type, or the play her favorite love song on a radio outside of her window type. His ex wife never really understood that about him. She also seemed to not understand that he didn't like flower vases thrown at his head. Probably why it ended in divorce.

Nevertheless, when Taylor had finally set his mind on giving Gail a formal proposal, he decided that regardless of his reservations about romance and other girly shit, he would suck it up for her. Stepping into action, he'd asked Ana to help him, knowing she would be honored that he had asked for her help since she'd always urged him to start thinking of himself as more than just their employee. Despite his curtness towards Taylor, even Christian pulled through, helping Taylor pay for it.

So when the time finally came, Taylor found himself standing at the entrance to their penthouse with sweating palms and a sinking feeling that maybe he had done a little too much. Gail had never showed much interest in big romantic gestures like most women did. Taylor instantly regretted wearing his suit jacket as he felt his forehead begin to trickle with sweat. He knew Ana was probably peaking from somewhere within her and Christian's house. When she and Christian had moved to their new house, they had been gracious enough to build Taylor and Gail a somewhat separate penthouse to give them more privacy, assuming there wouldn't be any more huge threats.

A silver convertible pulled up the long driveway that Taylor quickly recognized as Gail's. She hated accepting anything from Taylor, aware of how much money he made, but after some convincing she'd reluctantly agreed to a new car. Call him protective, but the car she had been driving before was a serious danger magnet, not to mention a piece of crap.

"She's pulling up, sir", Taylor murmured into the small speaker inside of his ear, hoping that Gail hadn't noticed his mouth moving.

"Ready in five", his boss' voice replied over the headset, eliciting a chuckle from Taylor at his cryptic voice. He almost felt like he was on the scene of a Mission Impossible movie.

Taylor turned his attention to the now approaching Gail and smiled at her confused expression. It wasn't like him to wait outside for her arrival home.

"Hey, Jason. What are you doing out here? It's freezing", Gail, said in her ever present motherly way, while giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Feeling Taylor smile against her lips, Gail leaned back and looked at him, surprised at his abnormally high spirits.

"I missed you", Taylor admitted. Leaning into her embrace, Taylor could make out Christian from afar giving him a signal that he couldn't quite make out. Seeing Christian move a little closer, he realized what he was trying to say: stall, and silently cursed.

"I have a surprise for you", Taylor said, lowly, glancing worriedly at Christian every few seconds.

"Oh?" Gail said, confusion etching onto her face. Taylor could see that the wheels had begun turning in her mind and he could have swore he saw a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yep. I think you'll like it. But first-" Leaning into his kiss, Gail wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and returned it.

Just as Taylor pulled back, he could make out Christian giving him the thumbs up sign to which Taylor returned with a smile and an almost imperceptible nod.

"Was that the surprise?" Gail asked still recovering from the kiss that had left her feeling light headed.

Taylor laughed at her, shaking his head, before leaning down to whisper in her ear",Turn around."

Following his instructions, Gail spun around and looked around in confusion until Taylor tilted her head towards the sky.

Dropping to his knee and pulling the ring from his suit jacket, Jason smiled at the quiet gasp he heard escape from Gail's mouth, obviously having read the sparkling letters that were glowing in the sky.

Gail stood staring at the words, seemingly unable to comprehend what they were saying, before turning around to see a smiling Taylor from his place on the ground.

"I've probably already outdone myself with all of this already, considering you haven't said a single word, so I'll keep it short. Gail, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Taylor said, looking into her eyes, that were slowly welling with tears. Gail's eyebrows had raised to her hairline and after a few moments had passed in silence, Taylor had begun to worry. The wide smile that stretched across Gail's face, elicited a quiet sigh of relief from Taylor.

"Of course, I'll marry you", Gail said, breathlessly, before jumping into his arms just as he stood up.

"Finally." Gail giggled at his quiet whisper and pulled him into their home and towards their bedroom.

Placing one last chaste kiss on her lips, Taylor flopped back onto their bed with a large heaving sigh. Gail lay beside him, still panting and out of breath, with a ghost of a smile on her face. Taylor broke into a grin at sight of her spent form and bent to give her another kiss.

"So, good surprise?" he asked, teasingly albeit smug as he continued kissing her neck.

"You know you're going to have to tell Sophie and Jennifer", Gail reminded him, causing a groan to escape Taylor as he collapsed back to his position beside her.

"Way to ruin the mood", Taylor complained, the grin on his face letting Gail know that he was joking.

"Well, I think they need know."

Taylor sighed and replied ", You're right, _Sophie_ does. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Jennifer deserves to know, too, Jason", Gail scolded lightly. Taylor rolled his eyes at her but didn't argue further.

Gail smiled sympathetically at him, leaning down for a kiss as they both moved further under the covers.

Of course, Taylor knew that Gail was right about them _both _needing to know however when Taylor made the call to his ex wife that he had important news, he felt the worry set in. He wasn't worried about Sophie knowing, as much. Her and Gail had hit it off from the moment they'd met. However he had a sinking feeling that when he told his ex wife, it would be World War 3, something that not even his military training could prepare him for. It wasn't even that he was anxious about his ex wife blowing up on him, he'd dealt with it before. Okay, so he was kind of worried about that too but that wasn't what had been nagging at the back of his brain ever since he'd made the call. No matter how much he tried to tell himself differently, he was worried about hurting her. He'd been in love with her, not with the crazy woman she was now but with the loving, spontaneous woman that he'd had a beautiful daughter with. Yes, he was in love with Gail but he had to admit that he didn't want to see his ex hurt by the news.

So when she'd agreed to come over with Sophie, he'd taken solace in the thought that at least Sophie would be there which normally kept them from arguing. Having Gail beside him ended up being a God-send as well as he paced up and down the room waiting for them to arrive. However when the doorbell finally rang she excused herself from the room, already having decided that the news would be best if it came from him.

"Dad!", Sophie screamed, jumping into her father's arms just in time for him to catch her and spin her around. A small woman with dyed brown hair stood near the door shuffling from foot to foot.

Letting Sophie go, Taylor greeted the woman he quickly realized was his ex-wife. She looked a little different, now having brown hair as opposed to her normally blond hair and bangs. Taylor was surprised to find that as he looked a little closer at her face, she seemedto have aged a great deal since the last time he'd seen her.

"So I guess I'll just start right out. I've asked Gail to marry me and she said yes…I'm getting married", Taylor said, his eyes first flicking to Sophie's then Jennifer's to gauge their reactions.

Sophie flung herself into her father's arms much like she'd done when she'd come in, eliciting a fake wince from Taylor before he embraced her back.

"I'm so happy for you, daddy! And I can help Gail plan the wedding and I'll be the flower girl and she'll be my new step mom and I'll get to come over every single day and visit Teddy all the time and-"

"Woah there, sweetie", Taylor cut off her excited rambles", One step at a time. We just got engaged yesterday."

"Right, yeah, sorry…..But I'll still be the flower girl, right?" Sophie said, attempting and failing at discretion.

Taylor's face broke out into an amused grin and leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear,"I was thinking the same thing," both sharing a grin. Finally taking a notice of the fact that her mother hadn't said a word, an uncomfortable silence stretched over the room in which Sophie stood looking up at her mother for some time of reaction. Taylor found himself doing the same.

"You're…..You're what?!" When a reaction finally came, his ex wife's exclamation startled everyone as it echoed throughout the room.

Gail, having heard the loud exclamation walked timidly into the room, not wanting to interrupt but concerned about the scream she'd heard from their room.

"Gail, could you take Sophie to the Grey's. I'm sure Teddy would be excited to see her", Taylor said, winking at Sophie as she hopped up and down happily. He exchanged a pleading look with Gail before she nodded and silently took Sophie's hand for the short walk to the Grey's house.

They both waited until they heard the front door shut tightly before saying anything.

"Jennifer, what was that about?" Taylor said unable to help the coldness in his voice.

"You're getting married! That's what it's about", she exclaimed, moving to the edge of her seat on the couch.

"You've known about Gail and I for years now! And besides we got a divorce!" Taylor saw her flinch a little at the tone of his voice.

"We both know that that wasn't my decision", she said, her voice cracking slightly at the end. Despite Taylor's frustrations with his ex, he felt a wave of pity for her because regardless of what they'd gone through, he knew that she wasn't all bad despite her overbearing personality. Okay, that might have been a bit of an exaggeration.

"Jennifer, I'm getting married and I would really like it if you and Sophie came to the wedding but if you plan on ruining this for us, then don't bother", Taylor said, sternly bending his head to look her in her eyes from his seat beside her.

She gave an almost imperceptible nod, almost to herself, before asking quietly "Are you happy?"

Taylor looked at her, considering her question, but already knowing the answer. "Very."

"Good. Then I'm happy for you", she said, briefly squeezing his hand. She breathed in and let out a large sigh of relief, giggling at herself.

"Thank you. So why don't we go see what Sophie's up to?" Taylor said, not bothering to hide the reprieve and surprise in his voice of having avoided a potentially dangerous situation.

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea", and at Taylor's confused glare continued, "I have a feeling that Seattle's most eligible bachelor doesn't like me very much." Taylor chuckled at her nickname for his boss and didn't argue otherwise. He knew that his boss didn't like her very much but doubted that he'd ever vocalize those feelings.

"But hey, why don't you keep Sophie for the weekend. She'll need to be back Sunday night but I don't see a problem with it."

"Sounds good. You sure you don't want to come with me to the Grey's?" Taylor said, asking mostly out of courtesy.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't want to impose", she replied, standing up. A long silence stretched between them before they both burst into laughter at the absurd declaration from her of all people as Taylor walked her to her car.

**So there's another chapter! Again, thank you to Agent Get Amy and Ian Together. Please review and keep telling me what you'd like to read! It really helps! Thanks and kisses in advance! xoxo**


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know it has been a long time since I

updated because my family just got through moving

so I do not have access to a computer. The only

reason I am currently able to post this is because I

found an app on my ipad called OliveOffice. Thank

God for technology. So anywho I just wanted to let

you guys know what has been going on and tell you

that I am NOT abandoning the story but it might be

a while longer. And I know some of you are

probably wondering why I didn't just use the app I

am currently using to post another chapter. This

app is very helpful but it has no auto correct,

spelling check, dictionary, or other functions and I

am just not comfortable posting a chapter without

making sure that it is the best it can possibly be for

you guys. Also since I am using my ipad, I have to

use my touchscreen keyboard which is a huge

nuisance for me. It's taken me about half an hour

just to write this short author's note. Normally it

would take about a quarter of that time if I was

sitting at a computer. Anyways, try to be patient

with me and I promise I will update as soon as

possible.


End file.
